Wizard Kingpin
by Odin999
Summary: Harry Potter meets some very interesting people in his youth, they help him grow to be someone the Wizarding World never expected. Dumbledore will realize sometimes the best plans don't go how you want them to.
1. Meetings and Plans

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Spells"**

**This story idea has been floating around in my head for a while and I've finally got enough of the plot down to see how people feel about it. Reviews and questions are welcome.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Little Whining, England May 28th 1986 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vernon Dursley was sweating as he made his way to a pub from work, many would think it was because the large man was overheated from the summer weather but Vernon had another reason. It all started a week ago when he heard some people talking in the pub, he had gone out after work with some colleges to celebrate a new account. While there he heard some men talking about how most of the starting lineup for Chelsea was sick and wouldn't be playing in the football match this weekend. Vernon was never one to pass up a chance to win some extra money so he asked a few of his colleges and learned the name of a bookie that he could place a bet with.

Vernon learned that weekend he should never listen to pub gossip, Chelsea had their starting team at full health and wiped the floor with Fulham. Vernon had gone from pale to a sickly green as he watched the game that day, his wife Petunia had asked if he was getting sick and he couldn't tell her the truth. As the week started Vernon tried not to focus on the debt that hung over him but as he looked through his finances and found he couldn't get together the money he owed in time.

So here he was, walking to his bookie to tell him he couldn't pay the money yet. Some might try to hide and ignore the fact they owed a debt but Vernon had heard these men didn't play around. They had made him turn over a business card when he placed his bet, so they could find him if he welched on the bet. He had no doubt these men would show up at his work and cause problems if he didn't pay up. Vernon was a large man, mostly fat, but he had played some rugby during his younger days so he could hold his own but the men sitting around him as he walked into the pub worried him. Most were Vernon's height or just under but they carried themselves well and more than one looked like they had been in a fight or three.

"What do ya need?" Vernon gulped as he looked behind the bar at the bartender.

"I'm here to see Mr. Jacobs." Vernon said softly, almost afraid to speak. The bartender grunted and waved Vernon to the other side of the bar and towards a door. Vernon took a deep breath as he walked through the door and into a smoky room; a few small tables were littered around with people watching the televisions that hung on the walls. A couple looked up as Vernon followed the bartender to another door across the room but most ignored him, knowing why he was there.

"Mr. Jacobs." The bartender said as he knocked on the door.

"What is it Devin?" Vernon heard a voice say from behind the door.

"I got someone here to see you." The sound of papers being shuffled and drawers closing behind the door before the voice spoke again.

"Come in." The bartender opened the door and nodded for Vernon to enter, the large man squeezed past and into the room. It was mostly empty except for a large desk and two chairs in front of it. Behind the desk Vernon saw the form of his current fears, Michael Jacobs. He was a man in his forties but looked like he was as fit as a twenty year old. He wore a form fitting black suit with pinstripes and a red shirt under his jacket, his black hair was cut short and Vernon shivered as the man's brown eyes inspected him.

"Can I help you?" Michael asked as he tried to remember who Vernon was. "You here to make a payment."

"W-w-ell the thing is sir." Vernon began to stutter out but flinched when Michael slammed his hand down on the desk.

"Now I know you're not about to tell me you don't have my money." Michael said as he leaned forward on his desk to stare at Vernon. "I'm quite positive you said you could pay if you lost." He wasn't sure but knew he told that to everyone who made a bet with him.

"It's not that I can't." Vernon cut in quickly. "I just need more time to get it all together." Michael let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair, he hated when people tried to cry their way out of owing him money.

"Do you know how many people come in here daily and try to beg?" Jacobs asked as he stood up from his chair. "You knew what you were getting into when you made this bet; I gave you a time line and everything." He flicked his wrist and Vernon looked wide eyed as a stick appeared in his hand.

"Your one of them." Vernon said quietly as he started to back away towards the door, Michael paused and gave Vernon a curious look. "You're one of those freaks." Vernons voice started to rise and Michael decided he didn't want to deal with that.

"**Silencio" **With a jab of his wand Michael silenced Vernon; he watched as Vernon tried his best to scream and started to turn purple with rage. "Sit the fuck down and shut up." Vernon paused in his actions and starred as Michael pointed the wand at him; finally Vernon walked forward and sat down. "Good, now I'm going to let you speak but if you start to yell I'll shut you up again, got it?"

Vernon watched the man for a minute, trying to figure out what to do but realized he was screwed either way. With a nod Michael waved his wand. "Now, by your reaction you know what this is." Michael held up his wand. "But you are not a wizard; I'm guessing you have a relative that is because you called me a freak."

"Yes." Vernon said as he took a deep breath, what fear he had before was increased now that he knew he was dealing with a wizard. "My wife's sister was one and my nephew is."

"Was?" Michael asked, noticing as the past tense verb.

"Dead." Vernon said with a huff. "Her and her dead beat husband left it up to us to raise their brat."

"I see." Michael stroked his chin as an idea began to form in his mind. "I tell you what; I think we can work out a deal." Vernon looked both surprised and hopeful. "It's summer so how about you send your nephew here and I put him to work. Everything he would earn I will knock off you debt." It wasn't the best idea but something in his stomach didn't like the idea of a young wizard growing up with someone who obviously has a problem with magic.

"Deal." Vernon said as he jumped up from the chair and shook Michael's free hand. "When do you want him?"

"Drop the boy off in the morning when you go to work." Michael said as he moved back to his chair, Vernon nodded and waddled as fast as he could out the door. Michael let out a sigh as he put his wand back into its holster, he was only going to check if Vernon was lying and now he had to deal with a kid.

"You alright boss?" Michael looked up to see Charles, his main enforcer standing in the doorway. Michael was almost sure Charles was part giant, standing 6'7" and three hundred pounds of muscle few ever refused the man.

"Not sure." Michael replied as he waved the man into his office. "Were having a guest tomorrow."

"Who?" Charles asked both curious and confused.

"That fat man's nephew." Charles raised an eyebrow, causing Michael to sigh. "The kids a wizard." Charles took a quick breath and his eyes widened, he knew about Michaels secret even though he was a supposed muggle. Michael came clean to their boss about his secret so he could rise through the ranks and start to earn himself and his wife money.

"So why is he coming here? Charles asked as he recovered from the news. "You going to teach him magic and stuff?"

Michael shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "I don't know, the fat bastard called me a freak when he saw my wand and when I heard he was caring for his nephew." He let out a sigh and waved his hands in the air. "I don't know it just felt wrong, fuck I don't even know how old the kid is."

"I get it." Charles said with a small smile, he himself didn't have the best childhood. "So what you going to have him do?"

"Run errands, clean up the bar." Michael said with a shrug. "Will figure something out, mainly I want him to know being a Wizard doesn't make him a freak."

Charles nodded and stood from his chair. "Right then, I'll let the boys know." The tall man then headed for the door but stopped and looked over his shoulder. "You know you need to tell Mr. White." Charles then chuckled. "And your wife." Michael groaned but nodded his head as he reached across his desk and picked up the phone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry Potter was worried; his Uncle had come home last night and informed him that he was going with him somewhere in the morning. Harry was sure it was going to be something bad because his Uncle hated him, all his life he was referred to as freak or boy, he lived in a cupboard under the stairs and wore all his cousins old clothes, which were two sizes to big even though they were the same age. Harry was a small child, even for a six year old, scrawny with messy black hair that wouldn't ever brush down, green eyes and a scar above his right eye that resembled a lightning bolt. He let out a sigh as he watched the buildings pass by outside the car window before turning to his uncle.

"Where are we going?" Vernon shot Harry a glare that Harry knew meant shut up so he went back to window watching. Soon Vernon pulled up to the curb and got out of the car, Harry quickly followed after him curious as to why they were going to a pub.

The few patrons that were in the pub turned as Harry and Vernon walked inside. Harry stood kept his eyes down and quickly followed after his uncle so as not to anger him. Vernon led Harry through another door and pointed to a seat.

"Sit down and don't move boy." Harry quickly moved to the chair and sat down as his uncle went to the door in the far wall and knocked. Harry looked around the room and quickly looked down when he noticed a tall man watching him, he started to panic when he heard footsteps coming his way and worried he had done something wrong.

"Moring lad." Charles said as he pulled out a chair and sat down across from Harry, a frown was on his face as he noticed how small the boy was compared to his oversized clothing. "What's your name?"

"Harry." The boy mumbled out softly as he continued to stare at the table.

"Harry huh, that's a fine name." Charles reached out and put his hand in Harry's sight. "Charles." Harry grabbed hold the man's hand only to find he couldn't fit his around it and instead held onto his thumb and shook. "Your uncle tell you what's going on then?"

"No sir." Harry said with a shake of his head. Charles let out a sigh and scratched his head.

"Well Harry, your uncle owes my boss in there some money." Charles looked to the door and out of the corner of his eye saw Harry look up. Before he could continue Vernon walked back into the room.

"Boy." Charles noticed Harry stiffen when his uncle spoke. "You're to stay here and do whatever these men say that clear?"

"Yes sir." Harry said quickly, though in his mind he wondered how long he was going to be here and how he was going to get home.

"Good." Vernon said then turned to Charles. "He wants to see you and the boy." He then turned and made his way out of the pub as fast as he could. Charles stood and put his hand on Harry's shoulder, noticing the boy flinch slightly from the contact, and guided him back to the office.

Michael watched as Harry shuffled slowly into the room and stood with his head down. "What's your name son?"

"Harry sir." Harry replied with a bit more volume then with Charles.

"Harry what, your uncle made it clear you didn't share a name? And look up when you speak boy, its polite." Michael said but kept his voice calm so as not to worry the child.

"Harry Potter sir." Harry looked up as he spoke and as soon as his name left his lips he saw Michael go wide eyed.

"Harry Potter?" Charles raised an eyebrow as he watched Michael slowly rise and move around his desk, he was visible shaking.

"Y-yes sir." Harry said as he slowly started to worry, he thought he might have down something wrong by giving his full name. Michael reached forward and brushed Harry's hair back to reveal his scar, when he saw it he gasped and slowly stumbled back onto his desk. Silence filled the room for minutes until Michael shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Harry, I need you to do me a favor." Reaching back Michael pulled out his wallet and handed Harry a couple pounds. "When you walk out the entrance turn left and at the end of the street is a convince store, tell them you need a pack of cigarettes for Mr. Jacobs, can you do that?" Harry quickly nodded his head as he took the money. "Good lad, while you're at it go ahead and get yourself a treat." Harry snapped his head up and looked surprised.

"A-a-are you sure, I don't need one." Harry had never been offered anything and wasn't sure how to respond.

"Of course, no off you go." Michael said as he scooted Harry out the door, closing it quickly and taking a breath. "Fuck." Charles raised an eyebrow again. "Fuck, fuck, bloody fuck." Michael said as he moved back to his desk and grabbed his phone.

"Something wrong boss?" Charles asked as he watched Michael quickly pound out a number on the phone but he was ignored.

"Sarah, get down here now!" Michael said into the phone. "I don't bloody care if you don't have make-up on get here." He then slammed the phone down and let out a long breath as he ran his hand through his hair.

"What the hell is going on?" Charles asked. "Why the fuck are you freaking out over that kid."

"That kid is one of the most important people in the Wizard World." Michael replied as he rummaged through his desk and pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey. "Remember why me and Sarah came here?" Charles nodded, when he learned about magic he got a brief history of the Jacobs. "Well that kid is the one who killed You-Know-Who, the maniac trying to kill people like me."

"The kid?" Charles said as he pointed towards the door. "That kid?" Michael nodded. "Wait you told me he died like six years ago, the kid couldn't have been more than one."

"Look I don't know the whole fucking story but as far as anyone knows that kid did it." Michael said as he took a large swig of Firewhiskey. "Shit."

"Well what's the problem?" Charles asked confused. "So he's like the bloody reincarnation of Merlin, how is this a problem?"

"Because the person who's watching over him is the most powerful wizard in bloody England, maybe the world." Michael says as he slams the bottle onto the desk.

"What the hell are you to yelling about?" Both men turn to see Michaels wife Sarah standing at the door. She was tall, slim, and had a small tan that went well with her blue eyes and long blonde hair. "And why did I need to get down here so quickly?"

"Harry Potter." Sarah looked at her husband confused. "That fat whale bastard's nephew I told you about is Harry Potter." Her eyes started to widen.

"The Harry Potter?" She gasped as Michael nodded and took another swig of Firewhiskey. "What the fuck where you thinking? Bringing him here, if Dumbledore shows up were done for."

"How the bloody hell was I supposed to know that bastard's nephew was the Boy-Who-Lived?" Michael yelled as he slammed down the bottle again, a knock at the door caught all of their attentions. "Yes?"

"Um, Mr. Jacobs sir." The heard Harry say, though it was very soft. "I got your cigarettes."

"Come in Harry." Sarah's eyes widened again as she took in the small boy in front of her. "Harry this is my wife Sarah."

"Hello." Harry said before he quickly walked to the desk and held out the cigarettes and change for the man. Michael took it all and gave Harry a once over.

"Thank you Harry, now why don't you go back to the bar outside and tell Devin, that's the man behind the bar, to make you something to eat." Harry nodded quickly and dashed out of the room.

"That was him?" Sarah asked with a confused tone. "That's Harry Potter?"

"Yea why?" Charles replied with a shrug.

"Okay, okay." Sarah said as she moved to a chair and sat down. "Something isn't adding up here."

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked as he examined his wife, he saw he lips start to move slightly and knew she was thinking hard.

"Okay, Dumbledore is supposed to be watching over Harry Potter." She said after a minute of silent thinking. "But from what I just saw and you told me last night." She turned to look at Michael. "He is definitely not in a loving environment."

"That's putting it lightly." Muttered Charles.

"So what if Dumbledore isn't actually watching him?" Michael scratched his head as he listened to his wife's theory.

"Why wouldn't he though?" Michael asked his wife, who shrugged.

"I don't know but do you honestly believe Albus Dumbledore would let anything happen to Harry Potter?" Sarah asked her husband. "I mean if he showed up with so much as a scratch on him when he goes to Hogwarts the Prophet would have a field day and people would scream for even his head."

"True." Michael said as he plopped down into his chair. "So maybe he's hidden the boy with his mother's family for safety, I mean there are still Death Eaters out there but none of them could search the muggle world without arousing suspicion."

Sarah nodded as pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place. "And he can't keep an eye on him at all times or people would notice, he also can't trust the Ministry because someone could spill the beans or leak information."

"So who's watching him?" Michael asked. "I doubt his family would send out owls with reports."

"Maybe a neighbor?" Charles cut in. "Like when we're looking for a bloke, ask the neighbors to keep an eye out for a reward."

"That could be it." Sarah said with a smile. "And the neighbor must be old or something and doesn't notice the neglect or abuse."

"Why old?" Michael asked, even though the theory made sense.

"He or She might think the large clothes are a fashion statement and not mention it." Sarah said with a nod to herself. "And by his character I doubt he would ever speak up against his family."

"So what do we do?" Michael asked, he was rewarded with a smile but not any smile. It was a vicious smile that promised many things, the same smile that came with the idea for them to leave the Wizarding World and use their skills to make a profit.

"We have in our laps a young boy needing guidance, a boy who can influence the entire magical community of Britain." Sarah started to say. "He is the heir of an Ancient and Noble house, one of the oldest in fact. If we play this correctly we have a chance to change the world. If he learns how he could earn favors from all sides of the Wizengamot and change laws to include muggle-borns if he wanted."

"How exactly can you do this?" Charles asked, though it didn't really involve him he was intrigued by their talk.

"We teach him everything we know from running numbers to blackmail; the Wizarding World doesn't have anything like bookies, whore house and the like." Sarah said evenly. "You can find a couple of whores if you try but nothing like here."

"So what, were going to make the kid a kingpin?" Charles asked not liking the idea of corrupting someone so young, he may be an enforcer and work against the law but he chose to do so.

"That's the beauty of it; there are no laws against it in the Wizarding World." Michael said with a grin as he caught onto the plan. "Purebloods control the laws and don't have a clue about those kinds of things so they never guarded against it. And any muggleborn or half-blood that made it into the few powerful families that accepts them wouldn't know about them or suggest it."

"Because most are on the light side." Sarah said while making air quotes. "But if we teach him everything about our world, he will be just as ruthless as any slytherin pureblood but be able to walk with the light side families."

"This could work; we need to play it slow and careful though." Michael said with a smile. "First get Harry to trust us, Charles." The large man looked to Michael. "You're going to pay his uncle a visit and explain something's to him."

"Not a problem." Charles said with a grin and popped a few knuckles.

"Will get him checked out by a Healer, under an unbreakable vow, and get him some potions to improve his health to what it should be." Sarah said quickly to them. "And I'll gather all the books he will need to read to learn about the Wizarding World. Mornings I can teach him and in the afternoons you start explaining the workings of your job."

"Won't that be a little much for a child?" Charles asked but both Michael and his wife laughed.

"Wizards and witches mature faster mentally than muggles, plus his parents were two of the smartest people during their stay at school." Sarah said with a smile. "I bet if he put his mind to it he is quite brilliant."

"Push on that." Michael said as an idea popped in his head. "Ravenclaw would be the best house for him; it's the house with the least stereotypes."

"Good point, plus I would like to brag to the few friends I keep in touch with Harry Potter was in my house." Michael chuckled and walked around his desk to pull his wife against him.

"If this all goes well will be back in the Wizarding World for good and still live our comfortable life style." Sarah smiled and wiggled out of her husband's grasp.

"Come; let's start getting on young Harry's good side with a little conversation." Michael held his wife's hand as the trio walked into the pub to find their new charge.


	2. Conversations

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Spells"**

**jh831:** No one person was the base of this idea so I can't say who he will be like, time will tell as he grows older.

**Man of Constant Sorrow: **While I do enjoy a Harry/Daphne pairing I do not plan on picking her. I will probably pick a lesser known girl so I can alter them to be more like someone Harry would want.

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry Potter was having trouble wrapping his head around what was happening to him, when he first met Mr. Jacobs the man seemed to know him and even knew about his scar. He had thought about that when he went to get the cigarettes, he hoped that this man knew about his parents and that's why he recognized him. He thought Mrs. Jacobs seemed nice but noticed she too seemed surprised to see him there and it only made him more curious.

"Here you are lad." Harry looked up as Devin sat a steaming plate in front of him. The Shaggy haired boy completely lost all thought as his stomach took over and he began to eat.

"Enjoying yourself dear?" Harry looked up from his food to see the Jacobs and Charles coming towards him, each taking the open seats.

"Yes ma'am." Harry said as he swallowed the mouthful of egg he was eating.

"Well that's good, why don't you finish up and then we want to talk to you about something's." Sarah watched as the young boy nodded and began to eat faster, Michael stood and walked over to Devin.

"Make sure were not disturbed unless it's an emergency." Michael could see the confusion on Devin's face as to what was going on but knew it wasn't his place to ask questions.

"Yes sir." Devin replied and went back to cleaning the glasses. Michael nodded and headed back to the table. Harry was finishing up his meal and Michael gave a nod to Charles.

"I'll take care of this Harry; you go on back with Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs." The large man said with a smile, Harry nodded his head and was surprised when Sarah took his hand and led him back to the office. He wasn't used to people being so nice to him and wasn't sure how to act.

"Now why don't you take a seat right here Harry." Sarah said as the entered Michaels office. Nodding Harry went to the aforementioned chair and sat down he had reverted back to his self-conscious attitude and stared at his lap.

"I'm sure you have so questions so why don't you ask them and will do our best to answer." Michael said as he moved to his chair whereas Sarah sat on the edge of his desk close to Harry.

Harry sat silently as he thought about what to ask and what they might not tell him even if he did. "Why am I here?" It was a simple enough question and he thought it might answer others.

"Do you know what a bookie is Harry?" Getting a shake of the head Michael nodded and continued. "Basically your Uncle made a bet with me about the last football game and lost. When he came to talk to me about the money he owed I found that me and my wife have something in common with you." Harry looked up surprised by the news. "So I had your Uncle bring you in so we could talk."

"What do we have in common?" Harry asked extremely curious, both of the elder magic users smile.

"What do you know about magic Harry?" Sarah asked.

"It's not real." Harry automatically answered, earning him a frown from both the Jacob's.

"Oh but it is Harry and like us you can use it, you're a wizard Harry." Sarah flicked her wrist and a wand appeared startling Harry. She turned and cast a spell silently; Harry's eye brows almost flew off his head as he watched the empty chair next to him float into the air and around the room. Sarah smirked as she watched Harry's face show utter amazement, after circling the room with the chair she placed it back down and turned fully to Harry. "Do you believe now?"

Harry couldn't find his voice so he nodded his head, they all sat silently for a few minutes before Harry was finally able to process the information. "How do you know I'm a wizard?" He did believe them because after that show the few times strange things happened around him seemed to make sense. Sarah and Michael shared a look and seemed to have a silent conversation before Michael let out a sigh.

"It's very complicated Harry but we'll give you a quick history lesson." He stood and walked around his desk to sit next to Sarah. "You see years ago there was a Dark wizard who wanted to kill people he didn't feel were worthy to be wizards. He was very powerful and had many people who agreed with him, many people either died or fled the Wizarding World in fear."

"Then on October 31st 1981 the Dark Wizard was killed, no one knows exactly how it happened all we know is he was beaten by a child." Harry's eyes slowly started to widen. "Yes Harry you were that boy."

"B-b-but how?" Harry asked as he shook his head not believing the words, suddenly Sarah was kneeling next to him holding his hands.

"Like we said Harry no one knows what happened that night just that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named died along with your parents and you survived." Sarah replied while rubbing Harrys arms for comfort.

"My Parents." Harry asked weakly. "But Uncle Vernon said they were both drunks that died in a car crash." Sarah and Michael looked surprised but both should have assumed his relatives would lie to him.

"Harry I may not have known your parents personally but trust me your parents were far from that. Your father was an Auror, that's like a police officer, I'm not sure what your mother did but it was well known she was extremely intelligent." Michael said from over his wife's shoulder. Harry simple starred at them, tears forming in his eyes as he heard about his parents even if it was very little.

Sarah quickly pulled some tissues from her purse and then let Harry calm down before they continued, it was obvious that the treatment of Harry by his family was more than they had thought. "We'll give you a minute to take everything in dear." Sarah took her husbands hand and led him out of the office, Charles closed the paper he was reading and looked up at them.

"How's it going?" The large man asked as he eyed them, Michael sighed as he walked over to the table.

"Slow, kid knew nothing of magic or even his own family." Michael rubbed his temples, he didn't think it would be this slow moving to gain Harry's trust.

"His relatives told him his parents were drunks." Sarah said with a huff. "The nerve of them, lying to a child about something like that." She wasn't the most caring person in the world but even she wouldn't do that.

"It's going to take us more time to get information out of Harry." Michael said to Charles. "But I know for sure you need to go give his uncle a visit and make sure he understands that Harry is now under our care. He'll still come back every night but if Vernon so much as looks at him cross well.." Charles chuckled at the comment and understood the meaning.

"Why will you send him back?" Charles asked, he assumed they were going to take Harry in.

"Until we know how Harry is being watched we can't let him be away from his home to much." Sarah cut it. "Ask his Uncle if he knows anything about that, maybe a neighbor that is always asking about Harry."

"Alright." Charles said as he stood up and adjusted his suit jacket. "Where's he work?"

"Let me get his card." Michael jumped up and walked back into his office emerging a few minutes later with a card in his hand. Charles looked it over an nodded.

"I'll be back later." The large man announced as he headed to the door.

"How was he?" Sarah asked her husband.

"Stopped crying and he seemed fine. What more should we tell him?" Michael responded.

"Why don't I pop back home and get some books." Sarah said as the idea popped in her head. "We can answer his questions and give him an idea of the Wizarding World."

"Sounds good, I'll keep him company while you're gone." Nodding Sarah gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and Disapperated from the room with a loud pop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Grunnings Drills xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vernon Dursley wasn't sure what to make of his meeting earlier, on the one hand he got off paying his debt without injury but on the other he know had to deal with more people like his sister in law. He hoped that the freaks would take in his Nephew so he didn't have to deal with him but he knew his luck wasn't that good.

"Mr. Dursley." Vernon turned when he heard the voice of the office secretary over his intercom.

"Yes Rebecca?" Vernon liked the girl, not to pretty that she makes the other woman jealous but enough to catch their clients eye when they walk in.

"You have a man here wanting to talk about ordering some new drills for his company. Has your card and said you came recommended." Vernon grinned; this was just the thing he needed to turn his day around.

"Send him up." Vernon said before pulling out a comb and mirror from his desk, he had to make sure to look presentable to clients. "Come in." Vernon called out when he heard the knock at his door; he hopped up to meet the client but went pale when he saw Charles enter.

"Hello Vernon." The fat man started to go pale as Charles entered the room and took a seat. "You'll catch flies like that." Charles remarked at Vernon's open mouth. Vernon snapped his mouth shut and quickly moved to the door, cracking it open to see if anyone was looking towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Vernon asked in a loud whisper. "I did everything you asked, if you have problems with the boy it's not my fault."

"On the contrary Vernon." Charles said calmly as he looked around the office. "You see were quite happy with young Harry but my boss had some concerns." Vernon gulped as Charles stood. "See we don't like the way you treat him and I'm here to stress how much we dislike it."

"What lies has he been telling you?" Vernon shot out hoping to turn this conversation around, he couldn't afford to get in a fight at work.

"He hasn't told us anything." Charles responded but held his hand up to silence Vernon. "He didn't have to; just looking at his clothes and how he acts its obvious something is going on. So here's the deal." Quicker than Vernon could see Charles grabbed him by his shirt collar and slammed him against the wall. "You're going to stop any mistreatment of your nephew, that includes calling him names or yelling at him got it?" Vernon quickly nodded. "Now tell me if any of your neighbors ever take an interest in Harry."

Vernon was confused by the question but thought about it quickly. "Figg, Arabella Figg." Vernon gasped out. "Old woman that lives down the street, always asking about him when she talks to my wife and is the only one on the street that will look after him if we need a sitter." Charles nodded and let go of Vernon.

"Alright, here's how this is going to work." Charles said as he began to crack his knuckles. "Every morning you will bring Harry to the pub and we will bring him home at our leisure. You will treat him like a visiting guest; you don't bother him and will make sure he knows not to bother you." Vernon nodded quickly; he honestly was okay with the deal. "Good, now what can you tell me about Albus Dumbledore?"

Vernon's face screwed with confusion as he thought about the name, he knew it but couldn't place where. "The man who left the boy." He yelled when he finally remembered only to clap his hands over his mouth. "I mean that was the man who wrote the note telling us my sister-in-law was dead and to watch the boy. Said as long as we did my family would be protected from them freaks."

"Still have the letter?" Charles asked as he thought over the information.

"No, tossed it the very same day." Vernon replied with a shake of his head, Charles nodded and clapped Vernon on the shoulder.

"Alright Dursley, that's all I wanted." The brute began walking to the door but turned before he opened it. "Remember no hassling young Harry, and that goes for your family to." Vernon nodded quickly again just wanting the man to leave. "Good man, hate to have to come see you again." With a sinister grin that sent a shiver up Vernon's spine Charles left the office and headed back to the pub.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Privet Drive, Little Whinging xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah let out a sigh as she walked down Privet Drive, it was late in the afternoon and she was ready for this day to be done. After retrieving several books on the Wizarding World she and Michael had spent hours answering question form Harry, who she found to be rather intelligent when given positive reinforcement. Once Charles had returned and given her the name of a neighbor she talked to Harry about the woman and agreed she was the one reporting to Dumbledore. She then had Charles drive her a block away from the street and wait, that way none of the neighbors would see the car.

Her first stop was number four on Privet Drive, the Dursleys home. Casting a notice-me-not charm she began scanning the house and found it was heavily warded, though she was not too familiar with wards she had some knowledge but she couldn't tell what these did. Sighing she turned back to the street and walked up to number eight. She dropped the charm and checked her clothing, preparing for the most dangerous part of their plan. With a quick knock she prepare to draw her wand if need be.

"May I help you?" Mrs. Figg asked as she cracked the door open just enough for her to see.

"Hello, are you Arabella Figg?" Sarah asked while using the most sugar coated voice she could.

"Yes I am." Arabella said as she pulled the door open just a bit more.

Sarah pulled out a fake business card she created and handed it through the crack. "Jessica Winters, I work for an organization for animal rights." The older women's eyes widened at that and Sarah held back a smirk. Figg closed the door quickly and Sarah heard the sliding of a lock before it opened again.

"Please come in, come in." Mrs. Figg said emphatically, Sarah put up a fake smile and entered the house. She immediately noticed the house had a very distinct smell to it, just as Harry had said, and she saw several cats walking around. "Care for a cup of tea dear?"

"That would be lovely." Sarah said with her fake smile. "Now the reason for my visit is.. **Stupefy**" Sarah had drawn her wand as soon as Arabella turned her back and the woman fell face first onto the ground. Nodding to herself Sarah walked over and flipped the stunned body so she was on her back. **"Legilimens"** Casting the mind reading charm Sarah was surprised to not find any resistance, something only found in Muggles as magic gave everyone a small shield to the art. Carefully searching the old woman's mind Sarah found she was a squib and an old acquaintance of Dumbledore's whose job was to check in with monthly update of Harry unless a problem arose.

Sarah took her time to learn all the things Dumbledore told her, though it was not much, before she stopped her charm. Wordlessly she obliterated herself from the squibs mind then implanted a false memory that would make her think Harry got a volunteer job at the library so he wouldn't be around during the day and she already informed Dumbledore so she wouldn't bring it up. Sarah grabbed her fake card and then cast a quick notice me not spell on herself then revived the woman, Arabella shook her head confused as to why she was on the floor but shrugged and got up to go about her day.

Charles watched as Sarah came out of the house with a large grin on her face and got in the back. "How did it go?"

"All according to plan, she won't notice Harry's disappearance and won't inform Dumbledore." Sarah replied with a real smile. "It was easier than I expected because she wasn't a witch."

"Well that's good." Charles said as he pulled out into the street, Sarah simple nodded her head and began to plan Harry's new schedule.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Bridge Street, Little Whinging (Two weeks later) xxxxxxxxxxx

Harry Potter was reflecting on the past two weeks of his life and couldn't help but smile. Ever since he had meet the Jacobs his life had gone from shit to meaningful, he learned about magic, his family and was allowed to be himself without fear of out shining someone. The Dursley's now treated him like a ghost now, he walked in the house every evening and out every morning with his Uncle and they never said a word. Dudley had tried to hit him after a day of his new life but to his and Harry's surprise Vernon yelled at him and threated to ground him if Dudley or his friends ever bothered Harry again.

"Harry dear come down please." Harry heard Sarah yell and he looked himself over in the mirror again. Since he started living, that was the easiest way for him to put it, with the Jacobs he had gotten a new wardrobe. Today he was dressed in a white short sleeve collared shirt and kakis.

"Coming." Harry called out and made his way to the door, pausing to take a deep breath to calm his nerves. Today he was seeing a healer, something Sarah and Michael said he needed to do so they could get him to his proper height and weight.

Making his way down the stairs of the house Harry walked into the living room to see all the windows had been covered with blinds and the furniture pushed back to the walls. A stool sat in the middle of the room and standing behind it where Sarah, Michael and who Harry assumed was the Healer. He was an average looking man with thick brown hair and a thin moustache.

"Harry this is Healer Bishop." Michael said as he gestured to the man.

"Hello Healer Bishop." Harry said as he held his hand out but the Healer was in shock.

When he was approached to do a private physical for a member of a prominent family he agreed, even if he swore on his life and magic that he wouldn't reveal any information on it. He assumed it was for a pureblood family and they had gotten injured from some dark spell or curse and didn't want it getting out to the public but never in his wildest dreams did he think it would be for Harry Potter.

"Mr. Potter, it is an honor." Bishop finally said after getting over his shock, as he shook Harry's hand his eyes never left the scar on the boys head.

"Easy there Mr. Bishop." Michael said as he pulled harry free of the healer, the boy looking shocked at the reaction. "Harry here is not used to such admiration."

"Oh yes, forgot myself there." Bishop responded with a light blush on his face. "Now I believe I'm here to give a physical, Harry would you please strip down to your skivvies and sit on the stool."

Harry shoot Michael a worried glance but with a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder Harry steeled himself and removed his clothes. The healer let out a hum as he looked at Harry, he had been doing this job along time and could recognize malnourishment easily. Not jumping wanting to jump to conclusions Bishop began an extensive examination; he chuckled at Harry's amazement when he cast spells but remand diligent in his duties. He tried to keep a straight face as he worked but he wondered how the Boy-Who-Lived could be suffering from malnourishment and improperly healed bones, his eyes went to the Jacobs and wondered why they would call him in if they were the ones who did this. While his oath said he couldn't reveal information about Harry he could easily go to the Auror's and report mistreatment of a child along with the Jacob's name. Shaking his head he continued with his examination until he jumped back in shock, startling everyone in the room.

"What is it?" Harry asked with a bit of fear in his voice.

"I don't know." Bishop said as he moved his wand back over the source of his confusion, Harry's scar. "Something is wrong with your scar; it is more than a wound."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked as she and Michael moved closer.

"As I said I don't know, I've never come across something like this." Confusion was evident on his face so no one pressured him for information as he inspected the wound. "It's odd, it will require more study before I can safely say what it is." Michael let out a suspicious hum but Sarah swatted his arm. "Harry has your head ever hurt, right where your scar is?"

"No sir." Harry answered after a second, Bishop nodded.

"Alright, go ahead and put you clothes back on Harry." Bishop shot the Jacobs a glance and nodded his head to the side. Following the healer the Jacobs walked into their kitchen.

"**Muffliato"** Casting the charm as they entered Michael looked towards Bishop. "You have questions." Bishop nodded to the statement and took a breath.

"That's putting it lightly, looking around I wonder why Harry is so malnourished and has a few improperly healed bones." Bishop gestured around the kitchen as he spoke.

"That would be because we only recently took young Harry in." Sarah spoke, causing Bishop to look startled. "We met him quite on accident and took it upon ourselves to help him."

"I see." Bishop looked out the kitchen window and thought about what she said, it made sense to him seeing as harry didn't look the least bit uncomfortable around them. "But I thought Albus Dumbledore was looking after him?"

"Harry says he's never met the man and we believe him." Michael shrugged. "Harry was with his Mothers sister and her family, our best guess is that he placed powerful wards over the house and that was it."

"Still you would think the man would check in from time to time, this is harry Potter were talking about." Bishop nearly shouted out, his confusion growing by the minute.

"Look we can sit here all day and try to figure out what one of the greatest minds in Britain is thinking or you can help us help Harry." Sarah said with a frustrated sigh, Bishop nodded and took a breath to collect himself.

"Very well, as I said Harry is malnourished and has a few improperly healed bones. I will subscribe potions that will heal all of that but my biggest concern is his scar. While I can't say for certain what it is my best comparison is a curse scar." Bishop paused for any questions but when none came continued. "I will need to do some research on it before I can safely find a way to heal him."

"So you will need to examine him again?" Sarah asked, she was worried the more Bishop was around the greater the risk of him discovering they were not exactly the most moral people to be raising the so called Hero of the Light.

"Probably multiple examinations over time, I can't say for how long." Bishop answered. "I may also need to bring in others." Michael and Sarah exchanged a look, neither wanted to many people knowing about Harry now but were worried his scar might cause problems for him in the future so they had little choice.

"Very well but we will need to get an oath saying whatever you see and hear here will stay between us. That includes whoever you bring in." Michael said after some thought.

Bishop thought over the proposal. "How will I get anyone to help me if I can't tell them?"

"You will say you need help and can't speak of it, if they come we will get an oath from them and then inform them of Harry's situation." Sarah replied quickly, Bishop reluctantly nodded as it was the best choice he had.

"Very well." Bishop walked over and held his hand out to Michael. "I will owl over all of the potions and a schedule of when he should take them. When I have any ideas on what Harry's scar is I will owl to setup an appointment." Michael took the man's hand and squeezed tight.

"I hope you know what a risk it was for us to come to you Healer Bishop." Bishop let out little grunts as he tried to pull his hand free. "We don't want anything to happen to Harry and the best way to do that is keeping this as low key as possible."

"I understand." Bishop grunted as he desperately tried to pull his hand free, nodding Michael let go and smiled.

"Great, come let's explain everything to Harry and get your payment…five hundred Galleons wasn't it?" Bishop shot Michael a confused look and then slowly nodded his head.

"Yes that's right." Smiling Bishop thought this might be a worthwhile venture.


	3. Rituals

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Spell"**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Number 17 Bridge Street, Little Whining February 1988 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah Jacobs hummed to herself as she moved around her living room straightening up and casting basic cleaning spells. She also reflected on the past few months, the plan to help Harry was going well with only a few small hiccups. The boy absorbed everything she taught him about the magical world like a sponge and always asked questions to help him figure things out. _"A Ravenclaw if I ever saw one."_ She thought to herself with a small smile, Harry also craved their affection so when they were happy it made his work even harder. Michael had decided to tell Harry why they had taken him in and what they had planned to teach him, she didn't agree at first but when he made the point that when Harry was older if he figured out they used him he could turn on them. Harry actually took the news well, he was somewhat distant for a while but soon came around.

Growing up neglected and never having anything in his life Harry became excited to learn how to get anything he ever wanted and how to make others respect him. As Sarah introduced him to the world of purebloods Harry started to understand that the things they were teaching him would definitely help in life.

Sarah was broken from her musings when the fireplace suddenly lite up and she saw Bishop's head in there. "Hello? Ah, Mrs. Jacobs how are you?"

"Fine Healer Bishop, is there a problem?" Sarah asked curiously, Bishop usually sent an owl to setup an appointment.

"No, no I actually think we might have a stroke of good news." Bishop responded happily. "Is my young patient and your husband around?" His head moved back in forth to examine the room.

"They are both out at lunch; they should be back in a few minutes if you want to come through?" Sarah said as she moved back form the fireplace.

"Alright, I am bringing a guest as well. Don't worry he has already taken oaths." Bishop replied before his head disappeared, Sarah quickly drew her wand and held it at the ready just in case. As the fireplace roared to life again she recognized Bishop as he came out first followed by a man in a black suit. He looked to be fairly young, possibly in his twenties, with short cropped brown hair and instead of a regular tie he had a bolo tie that looked like a sun. "Sarah Jacobs allow me to introduce Thomas White."

"Ma'am." Thomas said as he stepped forward and held out his hand, Sarah cocked an eyebrow at his accent.

"Mr. White." Sarah said as she shook his hand. "American?" She asked looking to Bishop.

"Yes ma'am." White said with a grin while Bishop nodded. "Healer Bishop said I might be able to help out with a patient."

Sarah looked him over for a seconds before responding. "You are a Healer as well?"

"He's not but while researching the problem I heard rumors that led me to Thomas." Bishop cut in. "I'm afraid I'm under an oath not to reveal anything more until he's meet Harry."

"I see." Sarah said with a nod, though she was suspicious. "Would either of you care for anything to drink while we wait?" She asked as she started towards the kitchen.

"Coffee if you have it ma'am." White said as he moved over to the couch. "Tea for me please Mrs. Jacobs." Bishop called out as he sat next to the man.

Harry and Michael entered the house thirty minutes later, the younger licking on some ice cream. Now that Harry was eating correctly, and had taken the potions Bishop prescribed, he looked like a normal eight year old boy. "It seems we have guests." Michael said as he and Harry walked into the living room.

"Michael, Harry this is Mr. Thomas White." Sarah said from her seat, Thomas stood and walked over to them and shook their hands.

"Pleasure to meet you." White said, his eyes lingering on Harry. "Now that were all here what is it I can help with Bishop?" Bishop cleared his throat and moved over to them, Sarah following behind.

"I was hoping you could inspect that scar on young Harry's head and tell me what you think." White nodded to Bishop and looked around the room.

"Why don't you have a seat there Harry and I'll take a look." He pointed to the chair Sarah had been sitting in and Harry nodded. White summoned his wand as they moved to the chair and when Harry was settled started to wave it over the boy, none of the adults recognized the language or wand movements he did. Thomas's face was stoic as he worked and no one could tell if he was upset or pleased with the results of his scans, Sarah wondered what the spells he was using. "I see why you contacted me." White said as he finished up his scans, he walked over to the couch and sat down. "First I would like to know how Harry received that scar."

"You don't know?" Michael asked with raised eyebrows, even Harry seemed surprised.

"He's American, I guess the story never made it across the pond." Sarah said with mirth. "Have you heard of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

It was Thomas's turn to look confused before something clicked. "The Dark Wizard from years ago? Yes I remember hearing about him but not much." He confessed before his eyes widened. "Wait, he was supposedly killed by a child, Harry?"

Bishop nodded and sat down next to the American wizard. "So the story goes, Harry and his parents were attacked on Halloween 1981 and he supposedly survived the killing curse."

"I see." White said as he stroked his chin. "Well I can't say I know what happened but what I found in his scar is not a curse but a soul." Everyone gasped and Harry placed his hand over his scar.

"You mean Voldemort's soul is in my head?" Harry asked his voice quiet.

"I would assume so, it could possibly be one of your parents but I don't want to get your hopes up." White said calmly to Harry, the boy seemed to brighten up slightly at the mention of his parents. "I might be able to do something to help Harry but I can't say yet."

The Jacobs seemed annoyed and Sarah narrowed her eyes. "Why can you not tell us now?" White let out a sigh as he stood.

"I am aware of a ritual that should help Harry however." Thomas held up his hand to keep them all from asking questions. "I must get permission before I can even tell you about it and if I can you must provide oaths not to reveal it."

"How long will we need to wait?" Michael asked annoyed with the situation especially after more than a year of searching for an answer.

"I can't say." White replied with a shrug. "I will call my superiors and give them all the information and we will have to wait and see."

"Very well." Sarah said with a huff, she was as annoyed as her husband. "Please contact us as soon as you know."

"Of course." Thomas says as he heads over to the fireplace and grabs some floo powder from the pot. "Leaky Cauldron" He calls out before stepping into the fire.

"So that's the best you could do Bishop?" Michael asked the Healer before he could leave.

"Have faith Michael, he was the best lead I had." Bishop said with a sigh. "I'm sure it will all work out." Walking to the fireplace he followed Whites lead and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Are you alright dear?" Michael turned around thinking his wife was talking to him but found her kneeling next to Harry. "Would you like some tea?" Harry shook his head.

"No thank you, I'm fine this is just a lot to take in." Harry stood form his chair. "I'm going to go to my room for a bit." Without making eye contact Harry rushed up towards the room the Jacobs had given him for when he visits.

"Well this is going well." Michael said with a sigh as he moved next to his wife.

Sarah sighed as well and gave a small nod. "Who knew that scar would be this problematic?" Michael grunted and headed towards the hall.

"I'll be in my study, give the boy some space before you begin your lesson today." Sarah rolled her eyes at her husband's statement, she may be a harsh task master but even she knew when to give someone space. Walking to the kitchen she looked over the table she had laid out for the etiquette lesson today to make sure everything was in place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Number 17 Bridge Street (Two days later) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sat on the couch reading one of the books Sarah had gotten for him, Famous Wizards and Witches of the Sixteenth Century, when the floo flared up. "Mr. or Mrs. Jacobs?" Harry recognized Thomas's face and hopped from the couch, his book forgotten.

"Hello Mr. White." Harry said as he crouched down to the fireplace.

"Harry hello, our your guardians around?" Thomas asked with a smile, Harry nodded his head and ran towards the kitchen.

Sarah sat at the table looking through a magazine when she saw Harry rush in. "Harry you know better than to run in the house." Harry quickly skidded to a stop.

"Mr. White is in the floo." Harry pointed to the living room and quickly walked back in, not even bothering to check if Sarah was behind him. "You may come through Mr. White."

Nodding the man's face disappeared from the fireplace and a few seconds later he walked through, brushing ashes from his suit. "Good morning Harry, Mrs. Jacobs." White said with a nod to both, Harry looked over his shoulder to see Sarah had come into the room. "Is Mr. Jacobs in, I have news?"

"He is not but I think Harry might explode if you don't tell us what the news is." Sarah said with a smile, both looked down to see Harry staring up at Thomas, his body bouncing with excitement.

"Very well, we should sit down as this will be a long conversation." Thomas gestured to the couch and chairs, nodding Harry and Sarah took places on the couch while Thomas sat in one of the chairs. "First let me say that I have been given permission to tell you about the ritual but." Throwing his hand up to keep Harry silent White continued. "We are going to have to travel to America to do it."

"Why?" Sarah asked evenly, she figured there was a reason but was suspicious.

"For one most of the resources are there and people who can aid me in the ritual." Thomas replied. "The main reason though is the council wants to meet Harry."

"Council?" Sarah asked.

"Why do they want to meet me?" Harry asked at the sometime.

Thomas chuckled lightly at their overlap. "The council is what we call our leadership in America, it is made up of seven elected officials. They are interested in not only Harry's condition but in him as well."

"So you have seven leaders instead of one minister like us?" Sarah said as she digested the information, she did not know a lot about the American Magical Community.

"Yes, the council oversee all matters of the American Ministry but department heads can make decisions without their consent if time is a factor." Thomas explained. "I am the head of the Ritual Department in America and while normally I do not need their consent this particular ritual is not supposed to be used on outsiders."

"What is the ritual?" Harry asked curiously, Thomas took a deep breath.

"I cannot tell anyone but you Harry." White said calmly as he looked to Sarah, who seemed put out by what he said. "It is a secret ritual that only a select few know even exist, the fact I can even tell Harry is unorthodox."

Sarah took a calming breath and nodded. "It's fine, I will leave you two alone but I want to be here when you start discussing things I can hear." Thomas nodded his head in agreement as Sarah stood and walked to the kitchen, he then pulled out his wand and cast a silencing ward around Harry and Himself.

"Harry I need an oath from you that you will never reveal what I am about to tell you." Harry was surprised at the seriousness of Thomas's voice, he gulped and nodded his head. "Use my wand."

Harry took the wand and pointed it at his head, Sarah and Michael had taught him about oaths after he met Bishop. "I Harry James Potter, Solemnly swear on my life and magic to never reveal to anyone what I am about to learn from Thomas White." A flash of light went off from the tip of the wand and Harry handed it back to Thomas.

"Thank you Harry, now the ritual I have been mentioning is something that has been passed down through the years to all leaders of the Magical Community in America. It is kept secret mainly because it would be seen as dark magic by many, before I continue I need to know if that will be a problem for you?" Thomas waited as Harry thought about his answer but Harry knew what to do, Sarah and Michael had shown him over the years that not everything is black and white. He figured if people used it in America it was probably safe.

"Can you tell me why it is considered dark?" Harry asked, Thomas smiled at his question.

"The first reason is the ingredients used, the ritual ask for the blood of a unicorn." Harry gasped but Thomas continued. "Do not think we kill a unicorn Harry, they are intelligent creatures and you would be surprised how willing they are to give hair and blood for things if you explain your intentions." White smiled as Harry calmed down.

"So you just walk up to a unicorn, say can I have your blood to do this ritual and they allow it?" Harry knew magical creatures could be as smart as people but it still sounded crazy to him.

"Basically yes, it's much more complicated but we do have small amounts of unicorn blood at our disposal." Thomas chuckled out. "Now the main reason this ritual is seen as dark is because of its purpose. What it does is takes the soul of a person and implant it into the mind of another."

"What?" Harry blurted out confused, the soul was already in his head and he wanted it gone.

"Let me explain." Thomas said with his hands up trying to calm Harry. "It is different from your situation, to put it simply the soul becomes a book in your mind that you can open and learn from. The soul is bound to you and can never possess or injure you."

"Why would you need that?" Harry asked as he thought over the information.

"Our council uses it, they are elected for life and when one is about to die we move their soul to the newly elected one so they can use it as a reference when they need guidance." Harry's eyes widened at the explanation. "It is perfect because the soul has no influence so the decision is still the council members, they are just able to get a different perspective on situations that may be similar to theirs."

"So I would be able to learn from Voldemort?" Harry asked, his face twisting with disgust.

"Yes and no, the soul cannot interact or teach. Are you familiar with a pensive?" White asked as he raked his hand through his hair, Harry nodded. "It's more like a permanent pensive; through meditation you can look through the memories of the soul and watch them. You won't automatically learn what you see but by watching you can learn wand movements, pronunciation, read texts they read." Harry calmed down during the explanation and thought over what White had said.

At first he didn't want to learn anything that Voldemort could teach him but then he remembered the Dark Lord was a very powerful person who led pureblood followers. He could not only learn spells but secrets about the families who were supposedly under the Imperius Curse and blackmail them to get whatever he needed. "You're sure I cannot be influenced by him?" Harry watched the man carefully.

"In all the years this ritual has been used no one has every even experienced a headache from it." White said with conviction, Harry nodded.

"Okay, then I'm in." Harry said after a second of thought, Thomas smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Wonderful, now." Thomas pulled his wand out and cancelled the ward. "Mrs. Jacobs you may come back in." Sarah quickly came back into the room, Harry figured she was standing by the doorway trying to listen in. "Harry has agreed to partake in the ritual so we need to figure a schedule out."

"How long will we be in America?" Sarah asked, if they were going to be long she knew they would have to memory charm Mrs. Figg again.

"A week, maybe longer if Harry needs the rest." Thomas said with a shrug. "Most recover from it within a day but they are adults so Harry may take longer."

"I see." Sarah said as she looked down at Harry, she was curious about the ritual but doubted she would learn anything. "I will talk to my husband tonight but we should be ready by tomorrow evening or the following morning. Whichever is more convenient."

"I have a portkey that will take us to the American Ministry so anytime is fine." White said as he stood from his chair. "If you have no other questions I will be on my way."

"Harry?" Sarah asked but the boy shook his head. "Very well, I trust our sleeping arrangements will be taken care of?"

"Of course." White said, Sarah nodded.

"Very well, I think that is it." Thomas gave her another nod and then went to the fireplace and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. Sarah watched him leave then turned to Harry.

"So I take it you can't tell me anything?" Harry thought about it for a second then nodded.

"All I can say is it's something that will help me in life." Sarah took in his words then gave him a small smile.

"Well I'm glad, I hope we can learn more later but I guess I can understand the secrecy." Sarah stood and headed back to the kitchen. "Go and start packing your clothes, we need to leave as soon as possible." Harry nodded and ran towards his room. "Don't run in the house!" Sarah sighed as she heard Harry running up the stairs. _"Something's you can't change about children."_ Sarah thought with a sigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Roanoke Virginia, United States. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry landed on his back on the marble floor of the American Ministry, Michael and Thomas chuckled as Sarah helped him up. "Well it seems portkey travel doesn't agree with you yet." She said with a smile on her face. Harry let out a groan.

"Add it to the list." Harry muttered, floo travel and side along apparition had similar results.

"Alright lets clear the area, while this is just for international entry its never good to stay on the floor." Thomas said to the group as he led them towards a hall way. "Now welcome to the American Ministry in Roanoke Virginia." White said as he held out his arms to the building.

"Roanoke, that name seems familiar." Michael said as he tried to think back to his history classes in Muggle school.

"I believe your thinking of the lost colony of Roanoke, and it so happens your right." Thomas said with a chuckle.

"Why is it called the lost colony?" Harry asked from behind the men.

"You see Harry when the pilgrims came to America a few of them were in fact poor witches and wizards hoping to get a fresh start." Thomas began in a lecture mode. "However it was harder for them to practice magic in the small colony's so they all gathered in Roanoke. When the few muggles that did live there left for supplies they charmed it so anyone trying to visit would think they arrived and found an empty town. Muggle historians to this day don't know what happened and consider it one of Americas mystery's."

"So how did they survive so long on their own?" Sarah asked somewhat amused by the tale. "I doubt even with magic they could last long back then on their own."

"Ah but you forget that Native Americans were already here." Thomas said with a grin. "They had their own sort of Magical Community, though early tribes did not fear magic as much so the wizards and witches didn't need to hide."

"What did they do then?" Harry asked excitedly, he was loving the new history he was learning.

"You see when a child showed signs of accidental magic they were sent to a special tribe known as the Spirit Tribe. It was made up of only wizards and witches. Their purpose was to learn to control their magic and keep the muggle tribes from destroying the lands." Thomas stopped and pointed to a picture of Indians and pilgrims shaking hands. "This depicts the combination of Roanoke and the Spirit Tribe."

"So the pilgrims and Native Americans worked together and eventually created the American Ministry." Sarah said with a nod.

"Yes, though many of the Spirit tribes beliefs and laws still apply today." Thomas replied as he again started to lead them down the hall.

Harry looked around the building as they walked through, it was all white marble and at points Harry spied roman style columns. A few pictures hung along the walls of what Harry guessed were famous American wizard and witches as he had never heard of them.

"I will take you to a waiting room where you can relax until the council is ready to see you." Thomas said as he led them down the busy hallway. "I need to go check on my team preparing for the ritual. I advise you not to leave the room unescorted, guards will be at the door but I assure you they are simply there to help you if you need it."

"Of course they are." Michael said under his breath but loud enough for Thomas to hear. The American wizard paid it no mind as he led them through a set of double doors, Harry then saw a group of men standing at the end of the hall in all black robes. Harry wasn't the only one confused as Michael and Sarah also seemed on edge.

" ." One of the men said as they approached, Harry noticed he was a Native American and had long black hair pulled into a ponytail. "The council is ready for you; I can take your guests to the waiting room." Thomas nodded and turned to the trio.

"These are our version of your Auror's, they are part of the Magical Security Department and we simply call them Agents." Thomas informed them. "Agent Redhawk here will show you to the waiting room while Harry and I go see the Council." Thomas told the Jacobs then turned back to the Agents. "Please see they have everything they need."

"Yes sir." Redhawk said with a nod and gestured for the Jacobs to follow him. Michael gave Harry a squeeze on the shoulder and Sarah combs his hair quickly with her hand before they followed Redhawk towards the waiting room. All but two of the Agents left, the duo trailing behind Harry and Thomas as the department head led Harry towards a large set of decorative double doors.

"Alright Harry, don't be nervous." Thomas said with a smile. "These people have no expectations of you so be yourself." Harry gulped and took a deep breath before nodding to Thomas. The older wizard opened the doors and led Harry inside.

The room was lite just enough you could see where you were going but not around the room itself. Ahead was a large circle of light, one chair sat facing seven others in the circle and harry saw the Council all sitting comfortably.

"Good afternoon Thomas." A woman's voice from the left said. "How was your trip?"

"It was fine Councilor Burke." Thomas said as he bowed slightly. "May I introduce to you Harry Potter." Holding his hand out to Harry the boy mimicked the bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you." Harry said as confidently as he could, as he straightened up Harry looked at everyone seated. All of them seemed to be in their later years but since Wizards could live so long he couldn't tell how old they were. All dressed in black robes but each had a different color trim on it.

"The pleasure is ours young one." Harry turned to his right to see an older Native American man with red trim robes bowing his head slightly. "It is not every day we see someone so young yet so accomplished." Harry blushed slightly at the comment. "You may leave now Mr. White, you need to prepare yourself for the rituals."

"Rituals?" Thomas asked confused. "I don't understand, I only asked to perform the one."

"After a second deliberation we found a few others were should be done to prepare Mr. Potter for the final." A male councilor, with white trim, sitting next to the middle one said. "He is younger than anyone that's tried it and we feel they will help."

"May I ask which ones?" Thomas asked, Harry was getting nervous listening to the people talk around him.

"The Warrior's Trio." The red trimmed councilor said, Harry looked up to see Thomas's reaction and let out a breath when the man did.

"Don't worry Harry those are nothing bad and will definitely help you out." Thomas said as he gave Harry a pat on the back. "Honored Councilors." A quick bow and Thomas was out the door leaving Harry alone with the seven strangers.

"Please take a seat Mr. Potter." Harry turned back to see the man in the middle chair with purple trimmed robes point to the seat near him. Nodding the boy walked over and hopped into the chair, he then began to fiddle his thumbs not sure what to say.

"No need to be nervous dear we don't bite." Councilor burke said as she saw him twiddling his thumbs.

"If you try to take fries from Joseph he might." One of the councilors on the right side said, causing the rest and Harry to chuckle, though he didn't know which one they were talking about.

"I'm sure you're curious why we asked to meet you Mr. Potter?" Harry turned back to the middle councilor again. "Besides our curiosity to see the Boy-Who-Lived." Harry rolled his eyes at the title unconsciously and it was not lost on the council members. "We wanted to see who it was that would be going through our most powerful and secretive rituals."

"What are these other rituals?" Harry asked curiously.

"As I'm sure Thomas mentioned this ritual is only done for council members, what I don't think you know is that we are usually in our sixties to eighties when we go through it." The purple trimmed man explained. "Thus our bodies are full grown and prepared for the burden."

"While we don't think it would hurt you we decided to add these other rituals to be sure." Harry turned the talking green trimmed councilor. "We call them the Warriors Trio because there's three and they are given to the people who have proved themselves to be warriors."

"But I'm no warrior; I've never even won a fight." Harry informed them, it was true even though getting beaten up by Dudley and his friends wasn't really a fight.

"While you may have been a baby and not had a choice you did defeat the Dark Lord." The red trimmed wizard reasoned. "That with carrying the soul of the man who killed your family and never giving in to it makes you strong." Harry wanted to say that he never even felt a pressure from the scar but held his tongue.

"What do these rituals do?" harry decided to ask so he could mentally prepare.

"They are the rituals of the wolf, hawk and bear." The red trimmed wizard explained. "The wolf helps your sense of smell and endurance, the hawk will improve your eye sight and help clear your mind and the bear strengthens your body."

"You will not be superhuman but if you stay in shape you will be better than the average person even two years older than you." The middle councilor said, Harry sat shocked for a few seconds. First he was glad to get rid of his glasses and the fact these would give him an edge on people his own age made him grin.

"We also want to give you a gift." Harry shook his head and turned to a witch councilor with gold trim holding a box. Suddenly it floated across the room into Harry's lap, the boy looked up surprised at the gift. Carefully opening the box he found a smaller black case, flipping up the lid he found a small silver dream catcher with three silver feathers hanging from it all on a silver chain. "Do you know about dream catchers Mr. Potter?"

"They're supposed to keep nightmares from entering your dreams right?" Harry asked the group, earning some chuckles.

"That's basically it yes." Said the blue trimmed robed witch. "That is a device that when worn will keep anyone from entering your mind. You are aware of Legilimency and Occlumency yes?" Harry gave a mod. "This necklace will make both of those obsolete; if anyone tries to preform Legilimency on you they will see nothing but a white light."

"If the soul in you is in fact the Dark Lord then you cannot risk anyone reading your mind and finding his secrets." Harry turned to the green trimmed councilor.

"Thank you." Harry said honestly, he was surprised an object like this even existed and no one knew about it, at least Sarah and Michael never mentioned it.

"There is a cost though, that item while not dark does have a price to pay." The gold trimmed councilor began. "It leeches magic from you when people attempt to read your mind, while it is not a large amount if someone or multiple people continuously do it in a day you could die."

Harry looked down at the necklace again thinking about what the councilor said, he mentally weighted the options. "It's worth the risk." Harry said after some thought. "So I just place it on?"

"First you must drop some blood on it, after you do that and put it on no one will be able to remove it but you." The red trimmed councilor informed him. "But you should wait until after the rituals are done." Harry nodded and placed the necklace back in the box.

"Thank you again, for everything." The young boy said to them/

"You are welcome young one." The red trimmed councilor said with a nod. "That is all we had to tell you, the Agents outside will escort you to the ritual room."

Harry stood and gave another bow to the councilors before turning and heading out the doors. The councilors all stayed seated as Harry left. "Well Joseph?" The green trimmed councilor asked as all of them turned to the red trimmed wizard.

"Well what?" The older man asked plainly, though he knew what they wanted to know.

"You called in favors from all of us, paid Merlin who knows how much for that necklace, all for the boy." The purple trimmed councilor said annoyed. "And yet you still won't tell us why."

"I have my reasons." Joseph said as he slowly rose and started to leave through the back entrance in the shadows. The other councilors all started to speak with each other, giving different reasons why they thought the old Indian would do so much for a child he never meet. None of them would ever find out why he did, though the few that knew him well would reason it was because of a vision and would be right.

While not a true seer Joseph would occasionally get dreams about the future, a week ago he dreamed of a shadow slowly starting to cover the world. As he watched the large shadow begin to consume the world a second shadow came into being, the small lashed out at the bigger and Joseph watched in amazement as light erupted from the smaller. He woke in a sweat before he saw which of the shadows one but the dream had puzzled him. Then days later they got the call from Thomas White about Harry Potter and Joseph knew what his dream meant, Voldemort would somehow rise again and attempt to take over the world like before. But Harry would know have not only the knowledge of his family and schooling but also of the Dark Lord, Dark and Light together.

Joseph didn't want to tell his fellow councilors in case any would use the information to their advantage. That and the thought of a man even feared across the ocean rising again could cause panic, so he would put all his faith in the boy. Walking through the doors into the Ministry halls Joseph walked towards the observation room that would overlook the Ritual.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter, I've always liked stories where Harry was able to use the soul fragment to become stronger but most make him become dark or evil so this was my way of letting him be himself but have the knowledge. If anyone is curious they American Ministry will not play a large role in the story, occasionally in the future they may come up with business deals but that's it.**

**The next chapter will be a time skip to Harry getting his letter.**

**Reviews about the chapter are welcome!**


	4. Diagon Alley Pt 1

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"_Writing"_

"**Spells"**

**AlekTas:** First let me say that Harry is not going to become some Adonis that women fall over or a muscle head who beats everyone up. I originally thought up those rituals to help him with his Dueling skills, thus the endurance, reflexes and eyesight. His strength will not be insanely high and people could easily be stronger then him if they are older or in better shape. As for not being mentioned, everyone always says Voldemort did rituals to increase his power so I went with it in a different way. Harry will be effected by the mind probes in Hogwarts but I made it that way so he has something to work around and figure out, I didn't want to just give him a free pass.

**bookaddict19: **Thanks for the correction, I think spell check caught it and changed it but whatever. I will keep those girls in mind as options.

**Pric3y: **Harry will be starting his own business and hire the Jacobs to come work for him, I know I didn't go into detail but Michael was not a boss just good at what he did.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Number 4 Privet drive, Surrey 1991 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry Potter let out a sigh as he stopped writing in his notebook and rubbed his eyes. He had been reviewing Tom's, Voldemort's real name he found out, memories of his first trip to Diagon Alley after getting his letter. Harry's had arrived a few days ago and Harry would admit he was quite excited to get it and immediately wrote out a reply only to go outside looking for an owl and not find one.

And so Harry waited until the next day, more letters arrived but no owls were to be found again. This pattern continued for another day, Harry even waited outside early to try and catch one but the owls never landed and simply tossed the letters towards the house and they magically floated through the slot. Harry had even spent a few hours meditating and looking through the mind book, what he called the memories of Voldemort, to see if he had any idea what was going on but it was for not.

Harry turned to the clock on his wall and saw that it was getting close to midnight, raising an eyebrow he flipped the calendar on his desk and found it was going to be his eleventh birthday at midnight. Harry leaned back in his chair and thought about the years that had passed since his trip to America and how much better he felt. No longer was he the nervous and scared little boy who worried about upsetting people, now he was confident and saw the world in a new light. Oddly enough he found he was imitating a young Voldemort, through the memories Harry had watch the soon to be Dark Lord and found him to be what Harry wanted to be. Able to blend in with Purebloods and Muggleborns, Harry found out Voldemort was actually a Half-blood like he was, and had the respect of all the teachers in the school. It seemed Dumbledore was the only person in Hogwarts that didn't like the young student; something Harry knew wouldn't be a problem for him. Harry stretched and stood from his chair and started to get ready for bed. The only drawback that Harry found with the memories was everything he watched was in real time so for every minute he watched a memory a minute passed in the real world. Harry had to be careful with what he wanted to see as well; asking for vague things like dark arts would show him every memory Voldemort had that even mentioned them. After trial and error Harry found that if he was specific as possible or had a date it was easy to filter through the memories.

Looking at the clock Harry realized it was his birthday in two minutes, just enough time to watch a certain memory. The very first memory he watched was the night of his parents death, he wanted to know what happened and why Voldemort came after them. He had cried the first time he saw it and even now, after years of watching, it still chocked him up when he saw his parents. Of course after more research he found out more about that night and those involved, needless to say what he learned stoked the coals of his anger and Harry was already making plans for vengeance. Taking a breath Harry started to focus and bring up the memory of his parents death, he had watched his father get hit with the killing curse when suddenly he was broken from the thoughts by a loud noise.

"What the devil is that?" Harry said as he got up from his desk and moved to the window. Moving the curtain aside Harry saw a large man on a motorcycle pulling up in front of the house. Harry raised a brow as the man got off the vehicle and headed towards the house, curious Harry started towards the stairs when he heard the knocking at the door and Vernon yelling about degenerates with loud motorbikes. Harry waited a moment before he headed out of his room and down the stairs.

"Budge up ya great lump." Harry didn't recognize the voice as he walked down the stairs.

"I won't have your kind in my house!" Vernon yelled, hearing this Harry realized the visitor had something to do with him. Taking the stairs two at a time Harry arrived at the door to see the large man squatting to keep his face in the door way, which Vernon was doing his best to block.

"Is there a problem Uncle Vernon." Harry asked, calling Vernon uncle for the first time in years. Vernon turned around at the sound of his nephew's voice and looked panicked at what to do, Harry had grown colder over the years and it was not lost on Vernon. The man would admit he was afraid of his nephew now. "It is rather late to have guests."

"An here's Harry!" The large man said as he finally pushed past Vernon, who was frozen with what to do. "Last time I saw you, you were only a baby." The large bearded man looked Harry up and down. "Got your fathers look to ya but those eyes are all your mothers."

Harry smiled at the words, after the rituals he no longer needed to wear glasses and also found if he wanted to he could cut his hair and comb it. After Petunia had forcibly cut his hair and it grew back Harry had never bothered with it until recently. "You knew my parents Mr.?"

"Haven't introduced meself have I?" The man chuckled out. "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." Hagrid said with a smile and held out his hand, which Harry had to shake with his whole arm.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Hagrid." Harry said with a smile. "Why don't you go sit in the living room while I speak with my Uncle." Hagrid turned back and looked at Vernon then back to Harry and nodded.

"Course Harry, would ya mind gettin me a spot of tea? The trip was a bit rough." Harry nodded to Hagrid as the man walked deeper into the house; Harry waited a minute before he turned to Vernon.

"First I didn't know he was coming so calm yourself down." Harry said in a harsh whisper, cutting off his Uncle before he could speak. "Now I don't want you here and you don't want to be around more "Freaks"." Harry used air quotes as he said the word. "Take Dudley and Petunia to a hotel, I'll reimburse you later." Vernon mulled the idea over in his head before nodding and heading back up the stairs.

Harry let out a sigh and rubbed his temples before heading into the kitchen and preparing the tea. Harry walked into the living room as the water began to boil to see Hagrid taking up the whole couch. "So Mr. Hagrid to what do I owe the pleasure of your company this late?"

Harry watched as Hagrid thought over what harry had just said, making Harry believe the man was a bit slow. "Well Harry we was gettin worried when your letter to Professor McGonagall never came, so the Headmaster asked me to come and check on ya."

"I see, well the reason I did not respond was because I didn't know how to send a reply. The owls that brought them never stayed for a response." Harry said calmly as he sat down on one of the living room chairs, Hagrid shot him a confused look.

"That's not right." The large man said as he stroked his beard. "Owl's supposed to stay and wait for a response, hmmm." Harry studied the man and believed Hagrid had no idea the owls were not staying. "Well don't matter now, Headmaster Dumbledore asked me to take ya to get your things tomorrow at Diagon Alley."

A bulb went off in Harry's head when he heard that. _"Dumbledore must have planned for this man to take me to the Alley. From talking to him he doesn't seem all that intelligent so maybe this is a way to keep an eye on me and in the dark still." _Harry mused to himself as Hagrid reached into the pocket of his coat.

"Almost forgot." Hagird said as he pulled out a package and sat up to hand it to Harry. "Happy Birthday Harry, I might have sat on it at some point but it'll taste alright." Harry took the package and opened it to see a slightly mushed cake with the words Happy Birthday on it.

"Thank you Mr. Hagrid." Harry said with a genuine smile, Hagrid chuckled and waved at the boy.

"None that Mr. stuff lad, just Hagrid is fine by me." Harry nodded at the man and rose to get plates and silverware. "So Harry I bet you have questions bout you parents and Hogwarts?"

For the next hour Harry asked general questions about Hogwarts and his parents, some of which he knew the answers while most about his parents brought a smile to his face. Soon enough though Harry announced he should go to sleep so they could head to Diagon Alley early, Hagrid agreed and did his best to get comfortable on the couch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry woke up to the sound of his alarm and quickly began getting ready for the day, making sure to look over his notebook at his plans. While it wasn't going like he planned Harry found this hiccup actually might make things easier, Hagrid was trusting and seemed to be easily manipulated because he saw Harry as a kind little boy. Putting on a white long sleeve button up shirt Harry then put on a black tie, vest pants and shoes. While it might look odd for an eleven year old Harry knew after he got a robe it would all look correct for a Pureblood wizard. Harry walked into the bathroom and opened a drawer to pull out some make up, knowing people would recognize him from the scar, and the fact it would draw attention if he placed a notice me not charm on it, Harry came up with the idea of covering it with make-up. After the Removal Ritual the scar was fainter but still visible to anyone that would look for it. Finishing up Harry jogged down the stairs to see Hagrid snoring and sleeping on the couch still. Walking into the kitchen Harry went about making breakfast for the two of them, while he no longer had to cook for the Dursleys Harry found cooking a useful skill to have until he could get some house elves.

"Mmmmm somethin smells good." Harry turned to see Hagrid looking into the kitchen from the doorway. "Well this is a treat, no one'l believe Harry Potter cooked me breakfast." Hagrid finished with a chuckle, Harry pretended to join in the laughter.

"I hope I made enough." Harry said as he put another skillet of bacon on a plate, he prepared enough for a family of four but put three servings on plates for Hagrid. The large man was very thankful and soon after they finished Hagrid clapped his hands.

"Right well lets get going, we need to get your things for Hogwarts." Hagrid announced before they both heard a tap on the window, turning they saw a small owl tapping its beak on the glass. "Oh seems me papers here." Reaching into his pocket with one hand Hagrid opened the window with the other to let the bird in. Harry watched Hagrid take the paper and hand the small bird some coins. "I can read this later." Hagrid said as he got up from the table, Harry nodded and started to clear the table.

"Hagrid how am I supposed to pay for all my things, I saw you give that owl some coins and I assume the money magical people use is different from non-magical money?" Harry said innocently though it was all a part of his plan.

"Ah right you don't know, see Harry we use coins in the Wizarding World. Gold one's called Galleons, Silvers are Sickles and them Bronze ones I gave the owl are Knuts." Hagrid explained. "As for money your parents left you some at Gringotts, that's the Wizard bank run by Goblins."

"Goblins really?" Harry asked in fake surprise, Hagrid chuckled and nodded. "So my parents left me their bank account?"

"Well they created a vault for you." Hagrid said as he dug into a pocket on his coat. "Headmaster gave me the key to it so we can get your money out." Harry was curious how Dumbledore had his key but put on a fake smile and nodded. "What happened to ya scar Harry?" Hagrid asked as he finally looked at the boy.

"Oh well in school some kids would pick on me for it so I learned to cover it with make-up." Harry said as he moved closer and so Hagrid could make out the faint outline of the hidden scar.

"Well that's smart; help keep others from swarming us in the Alley as well." Hagrid replied with a grin at Harry. "Smart boy like ya mother, course your dad had a good mind to just used it more for pranks then books." Hagrid finished with a chuckle as he headed for the door. "Let's get to it Harry."

Harry nodded and followed after the large man out of the house to the motorcycle, Harry noticed it had a side car he missed last night. Hoping into the sidecar Harry got comfortable as Hagrid started up the bike, which was even more irritating close up to Harry, and began the trip to London.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Leaky Cauldron, London xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry let out a sigh of relief as Hagrid pulled the bike to the curb and shut it off. Dusting himself off as he got out of the sidecar. "Right, here we are Harry." Hagrid said with a grin as he waved at the pub. "This is the Leaky Cauldron, it's a famous place." Harry nodded absently as he followed Hagrid towards the shabby looking pub.

Entering Harry noticed a few people sitting around chatting quietly, most with half empty drink in front of them. Almost everyone looked up as they entered, several giving a wave to Hagrid or a small greeting.

"Morning Hagrid, the usual?" Called out the man from behind the bar but Hagrid shook his head.

"Can't Tom, on official Hogwarts business." Hagrid said before clapping Harry on the shoulder, making the young boy almost fall to the ground. Tom seemed to give Harry a long look before nodding.

"Shame, need any help opening the alley?" Tom asked as he jerked his head towards the back wall.

"No thanks Tom." Hagrid said as he led Harry to the back wall and stopped in front of a trash can. "Let's see Three up..two across, stand back Harry," Moving a step back Harry saw Hagrid tap a brick three times with his umbrella. The brick wiggled for a second before a hole appeared in the middle of it, slowly growing until it became a archway. "Welcome to Diagon Alley Harry."

Harry did his best to look awestruck; through the memories of Voldemort he had seen the alley. Harry looked around at all of the stores as he and Hagrid walked down the street.

"You'll be needing one of those." Hagrid said as he saw Harry looking at a display of cauldrons. "First we need to get ya some money."

Walking farther down the alley they came to a large white building with bronze doors, Harry's eyes immediately looked to the armed guard standing by the door. "A goblin." Hagrid whispered to Harry as he saw followed the boys line of sight. Harry nodded and started up the stairs to the doors, the goblin giving them a bow as the passed.

Inside the bank many goblins sat on tall stools behind a long counter, some writing in ledgers while others weighed stacks of coins. Hagrid led Harry over to a free goblin and cleared his throat to get its attention. "Morning, we've come to take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's vault." Hagrid told the goblin.

"Do you have his key?" The goblin asked, watching as Hagrid nodded and reached deep into his pocket fishing for the key.

"Got it." Hagrid said after a few seconds of digging and held up a small gold key. "Also I have a letter from Professor Dumbeldore about You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen." Harry cocked an eyebrow at the information but brushed it off as Hagrid handed over the letter and the goblin read it carefully.

"Very well." The goblin said with a nod as it handed the letter back. "I will have someone take you down to the vaults, Griphook!" The goblin yelled over his shoulder.

"I also had some questions about my parents vault." Harry said suddenly, causing Hagrid and the goblin to give him a curious look.

"What?" Hagrid asked confused.

"You said this vault was mine so I wondered if they had one and what was in it." Harry said innocently. "I was curious if, as their son, I was allowed to look inside. Maybe find something they owned."

"You will have to prove you are indeed Harry Potter." The goblin said, causing Hagrid and Harry to look at him. "If you are then you have the right to look over your family vault."

"Family vault?" Harry asked, suppressing a grin as his plan started to unfold.

"The Potters are an Ancient and Noble House and have had a family vault since the opening of Gringotts." The goblin replied in a tone that made it seem like Harry should know that already.

"Harry I don't think this is a good idea." Hagrid said with a worried tone, Dumbledore didn't mention anything about another vault to him.

"But Hagrid." Harry did is best to look sad. "I don't have anything from my parents and this is my best shot." Harry mentally grinned as he saw Hagrid frown.

"Well I guess a small detour won't hurt nothin." Hagrid said with a small smile, he felt bad Harry didn't have anything to remember his parents by.

"Well that business for Professor Dumbledore sounds important Hagrid." Harry told the giant man, watching as he nodded to the words. "Why don't you go take care of that and I'll join you afterwards. I mean it might take me a bit to get access to the vault." Harry did his best to play up the importance of the task set by Dumbledore so Hagrid would leave. Hagrid seemed to be weighing the choices as another goblin appeared.

"Yes." The small creature said to the seated goblin, though it held it's hand up for silence as it watched Hagrid.

"I guess that's alright." Hagrid finally said with a small nod. "I can wait for ya here after I'm done." Harry smiled and did his best to hug Hagrid to confirm the large man had chosen right.

"Griphook please take Mr. Hagrid here down to vault seven hundred and thirteen." The seated goblin ordered before turning to Harry. "Follow me Mr. Potter." Hoping down from his stool the goblin started to walk down the room towards a hallway. Harry gave Hagrid a smile and wave before following after the goblin, once they turned the corner Harry dropped the innocent and awestruck look and grew serious. He saw the goblin leading him look back and raise an eyebrow at the sudden change but it said nothing as it led Harry down the hall to a wooden door with the name Bloodeye Head of Heritage Department in gold written on it, giving it two sharp knocks.

"Enter." A voice said from the other side, pushing it open Harry saw the room was a large office with a small desk in the middle and filing cabinets around the wall. "Yes?"

"I have someone who needs to be confirmed." The goblin leading Harry said as it moved to the side so the other could look at Harry.

"Come in a sit down." Bloodeye ordered, Harry assumed he was talking to him so he walked across to the desk and sat in one of the open chairs. "Supposed name."

"Harry Potter." Harry said to the goblin who nodded and hopped of his chair, walking towards a filing cabinet. Opening it Harry heard the shuffling of papers before the goblin pulled out a folder and walked back to the table. Harry noticed the coat of arms on the folder was his families, having learned it and others from a book Sarah bought him. Bloodeye opened a desk draw and sat a small knife on the table along with a piece of parchment from the folder. "Cut your finger and rub the blood on the parchment."

Harry noded and picked up the knife, cutting the end of his index finger and rubbed it over the page. Harry watched in fascination as runes appeared around the page and words appeared as if some invisible person was writing them. Bloodeye picked up the page and looked it over before handing it to Harry.

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Father: James Charles Potter_

_Mother: Lily Potter née Evans_

_Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black_

Harry was shocked to see the part about the House of Black but said nothing as Bloodeye walked over to the wall and pulled a rope. Harry paid no attention as he started to think about what this new information was going to do to his plans, both positive and negative. A knock on the door broke him from his thoughts and he turned as Bloodeye spoke.

"Enter." Another goblin opened the door and walked in side, giving Bloodeye a bow. "Take Mr. Potter to Goldtooth." Bloodeye said as he placed the parchment back in the folder.

"This way Mr. Potter." The goblin said as it gestured to the door.

"Thank you for your assistance Department Head Bloodeye." Harry said with a slight nod to the goblin before he stood and walked for the door.

"May your day be filled with gold Mr. Potter." Bloodeye called out as Harry started to leave. The goblin watched the child wizard as he left, his mind calculating what he had witnessed today.

Harry followed the small creature farther down the hall, taking a few turns until they came to another door. While similar to the last it read Senior Account Manager Goldtooth. "Enter." Harry heard after the goblin ave a quick knock.

The office was smaller than Bloodeye's but seemed more welcoming, Harry noticed a few family crests on the back wall with his among them. "What is it?" Goldtooth asked, not looking up from his ledger.

"Mr. Potter was sent here by Bloodeye." The goblin said before turning on its heel and walking out.

"Have a seat Mr. Potter." Goldtooth said as he closed his ledger and inspected Harry. "How can Gringotts help you today?"

"I wish to take up the family ring Senior Account Manager." Harry responded immediately, the goblin looked surprised at his answer.

"Are you sure?" Goldtooth asked, he was well aware Harry was in his right to as he was the last of his house but it was uncommon for an eleven year old to become a lord.

"Positive, I also am curious how I am the Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black." Harry said with while looking up at the crests. "Who would I speak to about that?"

Goldtooth got up from his seat and moved over to the wall were a cord like the one Bloodeye used earlier. Pulling it Goldtooth walked over to a filing cabinet and removed a small box from it. "This is the family ring, your father left it under Gringotts care during the war." Goldtooth said as he placed the box on the table in front of Harry. "The box is charmed so only the blood of someone worthy can open it." Walking back around his desk Goldtooth pulled out a dagger and slide it across the desk.

Harry checked his cut from earlier and was surprised to see it was healed so he took the dagger and cut his finger again. Letting a drop hit the box Harry watched as it glowed with power before snapping open to reveal a gold ring with a rectangular ruby set in it, atop the ruby was his family crest. Taking the ring Harry placed it on his left hand ring finger, the ruby glowed and Harry felt the ring shrink in size to fit his finger. "Congratulations Lord Potter, may you bring much gold to your family and may your enemies tremble at your name." Goldtooth said with a small bow to Harry.

"Thank you Senior Account Manager Goldtooth." Harry replied as a knock came at the door.

"Enter!" Goldtooth barked out. "Take this to Senior Account Manager Ripjaw." Goldtooth said to the newly entered goblin as he scratched something out on a piece of parchment and handed it to him. "Now Lord Potter what do you wish to discuss about the Potter account?"

"I trust no one has touched it since my father died?" Harry asked as he ran his thumb over the ring.

"Your Grandfather actually." Goldtooth replied as he went back to the same filing cabinet and pulled out a large ledger. "With the war going on your father never really took an interest in the Potter name. Lord James left me with instructions to watch over the account and your family interests, making any changes I saw fit to make the Potters money." Goldtooth sat in his chair and dropped the ledger on the table. "I made a few investments for your family during your time away, mostly in companies that came about after the war but a few that survived."

"Well done Senior Account Manager." Harry said with a nod, he was happy his family wealth was intact because it was one less thing to worry about. "What is the current balance in the account?"

"The Potter vault currently has one million eight hundred and thirty seven thousand Galleons, various jewels that equal up to roughly another eight hundred thousand Galleons." Goldtooth reported as he flipped open the ledger. "The Potters own various acres all over England as well as a few overseas in France, Germany and Spain, I have had offers for some of the land but I was hesitant as your father might have wanted to use it for something."

"See if any of the buyers are still interested and contact me if they are." Harry told him with a nod as he thought over everything. "What of the family home?"

"Very well." Goldtooth said while making a note on some parchment. "Potter Manor is located in Kielder Forest, I am unsure of its upkeep since your parents demise."

"I will look in to it, are you aware if any wards are in place?" Harry asked but stopped when another knock came at the door.

"Enter!" Goldtooth called out thought Harry could tell the goblin was getting tired of saying that. The goblin who entered was carrying a large ledger and a small box like what his ring was in. "Senior Account Manager Ripjaw, Lord Harry Potter." Goldtooth said with a nod to each as he identified them.

"Lord Potter." Ripjaw said with a nod to Harry. "I believe this is why I was called." Ripjaw placed the box on the table and took a step back.

"How am I the Heir of the House of Black?" Harry asked curiously as he looked at the box.

"Your Godfather is Sirius Orion Black." Ripjaw started explaining. "As he had no children and did not want the Black fortune to go to his cousins so he named you his Heir. Since your Grandmother was a Black you qualify."

Harry hummed in thought. "I was under the impression Sirius Black was disowned." Harry had read up on everything involving his Godfather, after seeing the memories of Voldemort he knew Sirius was not a traitor like everyone thought. He was going to work to free the man later on and use his false imprisonment for a few things, as well as get to know his father's best friend.

"He was but as his Lord Father watched the Dark Lord kill even Purebloods that didn't bow to him he reinstated Sirius." Ripjaw answered. "He figured that way whichever side won the Black Family would live on." Harry chuckled and gave a nod.

"I see." Harry said but frowned. "How can I be the Lord if Sirius is alive?" Harry hoped the man wasn't dead.

"Wizard law says that if the Lord of an Ancient and Noble House fails to do his duties for five consecutive years he can be replaced by his heir if one exists or a family member if no heir exists." Ripjaw informed him, harry had read up on many of the Wizard World's laws but there were a lot to remember.

So Harry stood and cut his finger again to open the box, he smirked when it opened and revealed a silver ring with a black stone in the middle. Unlike the Potter ring the stone was circular but still had the family crest on top of it. "What is the procedure for wearing two rings?" Harry asked the goblins.

"You can will the rings into existence." Goldtooth answered. "So will away the Potter ring, place the Black on and then call whichever you need when you need it." Harry nodded and focused his magic on his ring finger, smiling when he felt the ring disappear he placed the Black family ring on.

"There are things we must discuss Lord Potter-Black." Ripjaw said gaining Harry's attention. "As the previous Lord has been imprisoned these ten years I could not make any changes to the account and there are many overdue loans to collect."

Harry nodded; he figured blood purists like the Blacks wouldn't let a goblin have freedom with their money. "How many Ripjaw?" Harry asked as he took his seat again.

"Ten." Ripjaw answered as he opened the ledger. "Nine are not overly large, loans for startup buisnesses, but one is rather high." Ripjaw passed the new Lord the ledger and pointed to the name.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked surprised, he thought the family was rather rich.

"After Lord Malfoy's marriage to Narcissa Black he took a loan to start his company and a few to keep it afloat during the war." Ripjaw explained. " Lord Orion saw no need to collect then, after his death Lord Sirius didn't have a chance so Lord Malfoy has just ignored it. I believe he thinks his son was to become the next Lord Black." Harry chuckled, Malfoy was a powerful man according to what he has read and now he had leverage over him.

"How badly would this effect the Malfoy family?" harry asked as he continued to look over the ledger.

Ripjaw hummed in thought, he was over the families' accounts and while he couldn't divulge much information he could tell a little, especially to the Black family. "I would say close to a third of the Malfoy's vault." Harry let out a whistle and nodded.

"Wonderful." Suddenly the young Lord frowned and looked at the goblins. "You will have to inform the Ministry I am now Lord Potter and Black correct?" Ripjaw was about to answer but Goldtooth held up a hand to silence him. Since meeting the boy he thought he wasn't exactly what he would expect and had an idea of what Harry wanted.

"Legally we must inform the Ministry when there is a new Lord." Goldtooth chuckled and grinned. "However nothing says we have to give a name." Harry grinned and nodded to Goldtooth.

"I want everyone to know I am Lord Potter, as I'm the only choice it's obvious." Harry resonded. "What would it cost for you to hold off on notifying the Ministry of a new Lord Black?" Ripjaw and Goldtooth turned to each other and then began speaking Gobbledegook to one another.

"One hundred Galleons." Ripjaw answered, Harry was sure it was high but didn't feel like negotiating.

"Very well, take it from the Black account and wait until October to notify them." Harry said with a nod. "After you notify the Ministry send out reminders of the debts owed to the Blacks." Ripjaw nodded and reached for a piece of parchment and a quill from Goldtooths desk. "How much would it cost me to get warded so all mail for Lord Black comes here Ripjaw?"

"A small fee of ten galleons a month will pay for us to collect and check your mail for hexes, charms and other spells." Ripjaw answered, Harry nodded and the goblin made another note on his parchment.

"Goldtooth add that fee to the Potters as well." Harry informed the other Accountant. "I trust that includes forwarding the mail also?" Harry saw both goblins chuckle and cocked an eybrow.

"If you had not asked we would have charged extra." Ripjaw said with a grin, Harry shook his head but chuckled as well.

"Also want monthly statements sent at the end of the month on my accounts, send both in one envelope." Harry said with a snap of his fingers.

"Very well Lord Potter-Black, if you allow me to see your rings we can add the ward to them." Harry nodded and held up his hand, allowing Goldtooth to ward the Black ring first then the Potter.

"Any other business Lord Potter-Black?" Ripjaw asked as Goldtooth finished.

"I think that is all for now, I'm sure Hagrid is getting worried and I can visit some other time before I leave for Hogwarts." Harry said as he stood. "I need a guide to the Potter family vault, also combine my personal vault with the family one." Goldtooth nodded and made a note before turning to the door.

"I will take you to the vault Lord Potter-Black." Goldtooth said.

"May your vaults overflow with gold Lord Potter-Black." Ripjaw said as Harry followed Goldtooth out.

"May your enemies die horrible deaths Ripjaw." Harry replied, Ripjaw sending him a toothy grin as harry disappeared out the door. He was happy with how everything was going and with the Black family fortune and name behind him he could accomplish more. Smirking Harry followed Goldtooth down the hall with a slight bounce in his step.


	5. Diagon Alley Pt 2

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Spell"**

**AlekTas: **Dumbledore won't exactly be an enemy as something's Harry wants to do Dumbledore will agree with while others Dumbledore will not be too happy about what's happening, Harry doesn't hate the man but won't stand for being manipulated. As to the story, I will mostly follow cannon on what happens in the books but Harrys actions and the end results will be different.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Harry looked around the large vault that belonged to his family, Goldtooth had taken him down in one of the banks rail carts, something Harry found to be somewhat fun. There was nothing fancy about the vault, a large pile of gold was in the middle of the room with varies jewels in bowls and open trunks around the pile.

"Is everything to your liking Lord Potter-Black?" Goldtooth asked from the doorway, harry nodded absently as he looked around the room.

"Everything seems to be in order." Harry answered. "Can Gringotts supply me with a bag to carry my coins; I seem to be lacking one?" Goldtooth reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag about the size of a baseball.

"This bag will hold as much gold as you will need." The goblin said as he threw the bag to the young lord. "It is charmed to be theft proof."

Harry nodded and walked over to the pile of gold coins, scooping up a very large amount Harry tied up the opening and put it in his pocket. "I believe that will be all for today." The boy said as he walked to the door and followed the goblin back to the cart. "I will be visiting again throughout the month before attending Hogwarts to discuss some issues." Goldtooth nodded as he activated the cart and drove back to the top.

The goblin then led Harry back to the lobby where the two saw Hagrid sitting on a bench reading his paper. Harry noticed the man was looking rather pale. "Arry!" The boy gave a large smile and waved at Hagrid. "Was gettin worried about ya, what took you so long?" The giant man asked as he stood up, using the wall to steady himself as he rose.

"It just took time to figure everything out but I have my money now so we can go get my school supplies." Harry replied. "Are you feeling alright Hagrid?" Harry hoped the man was getting ill and would leave him to his own devices.

"Never liked them carts." The bearded man mumbled. "Don't suppose you'd mind me poppin into the Cauldron for a pint to calm meself while you get ya supplies?" Harry held back his grin and replaced it with a smile as he shook his head.

"Not at all, your health is important." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the folded letter with supplies on it. "I'm sure I can figure out where to get everything, if not I'll come find you." Hagrid smiled and ruffled Harry's hair, something the boy hated but held back his comments.

"Good lad, I'll take ya to Madam Malkins so you can get ya robes then pop over to the Cauldron." Hagrid informed his charge as he pushed him towards the door. Harry just nodded as he moved towards the doors and then out into the streets of Diagon Alley, the streets had more people on them but were easy enough to navigate. Soon Hagrid brought Harry to a shop with a large window in the front, mannequins stood in the window displaying fashionable robes. "Here we are, just go on in and Madam Malkin will set you right." Hagrid said with a chuckle before turning and heading towards the Leaky Cauldron. "I'll meet ya at the Cauldron when ya done."

Harry did his typical wave and smile until Hagrid left then walked towards the door, only for it to be thrown open unceremoniously by a blonde haired boy about Harry's age. The boy held his head high and pushed right past Harry, bumping the new lord as he did. "Watch where you're going." The blonde said with a sneer as he turned back to the Alley and continued on, Harry narrowed his eyes but ignored the boy knowing if he was indeed Harry's age he would see him at school.

A bell chimed as Harry entered the shop. "Welcome, Hogwarts dear?" Asked a squat witch in a mauve robe as she walked around a table.

"Yes Ma'am." Harry said with a nod. "I will also need a full set of robes for all occasions." The witch let out a chuckle at Harrys joke on her shops name.

"No trouble at all dear." She said as she pulled out her wand and gave it a wave; a tape measure came to life and stated flying around Harry taking his measurements. "So a full set of black for Hogwarts, dress robes for special occasions." Malkin said as she quickly scribbled on a piece of parchment. "Any preference to color?"

"Black is fine." Harry said as he watched the woman work, he was somewhat amazed she could read the tape measure as it quickly flew around. For the next several minutes Harry stood still as she tossed, cut and pinned fabric on him, ignoring the small talk she tried to make with him.

"All done dear." She replied with a pat on his shoulder. " Will you be wearing one out and would you like me to shrink them for you?" Harry nodded and with a wave of her wand the clothes were shrunk down and placed in a bag for Harry to carry out, while he adjusted the one she handed him.

Leaving the tailor Harry made his way about the Alley to all the shops Sarah and Michael had told him about. First he got a trunk, questioning the clerk about security so when he got a five compartment trunk with key, blood and combination locks no one would think it odd he got one. He then bought his cauldron and potion supplies, astronomy equipment before going to Flourish & Blotts to pick up his books, along with several about the Wizarding world the helpful clerk suggested as he asked questions about laws, traditions, pureblood families, etc.

"Arry!" Turning the boy saw Hagrid waving at him from down the street. "They ye are, got all your things?" He asked as he caught up to Harry.

"I got everything but my wand and a pet." Harry said as he held up the bags he was carrying, Hagrid raised an eyebrow at his bags.

"Seems like a lot o books there Harry." Hagrid tapped the bag with his finger.

"Well I don't know anything about the history of the world, its law and such so I bought a bunch of extra books." Harry replied and he attempted to look sheepish, Hagrid chuckled so Harry assumed he succeeded.

"Like I said smart like ya mum, was tryin to think of somethin to get ya for your birthday. I'll get ya a pet, not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at - an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl; they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'." Hagrid said as he clapped his hands to at the idea.

Harry was actually surprised by that, while he got gifts from the Jacobs and Charles he had never gotten one from another person. "That's not necessary Hagrid." Harry said but the giant man just waved him off and led him to Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Looking around the shop Harry saw several nice looking owls but was drawn to a snowy owl in the corner of the shop. Walking over their eyes never left each other and Harry had the feeling the owl was studying him, after a few minutes the bird hooted and fluttered down from its perch to Harry. The boy stuck out his arm out for the owl to land on and softly petted it, earning a soft thrill of enjoyment from the owl. "She's a beaut." Harry turned and saw Hagrid standing behind him.

"Yes she is." Harry said, though he wondered how the man knew she was a girl. Shrugging Harry and Hagrid took her to the front and got treats, a perch and cage for the owl before leaving the store and heading up the Alley to their final stop, Ollivander's Wand Shop.

Walking into the building Harry was greeted to the sight of dozens of shelves full of small boxes, which he knew were wands form the memories of Tom. As he looked around Harry suddenly felt a chill, he immediately knew it was his necklace protecting his mind. After getting it Sarah had used Legilimency on him so he could get a feel for the drain to know when people were attempting to read his mind, this person was more powerful then Sarah.

"Good afternoon." Harry spun around to the voice, noticing the chill had left him. Hagrid jumped as well, shaking the floor slightly as he landed. The voice belonged to a man with wide pale eyes that shown dimly, Harry knew the man was Garrick Ollivander, one of the worlds best wand makers. "Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"

"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid with a grin.

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander with a stern voice.

"Er - yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet nervously. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly in hopes of cheering the mood.

"But you don't use them of course?" Ollivander asked sharply.

"Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly as Harry noticed him grip his pink umbrella very tightly.

"Hmmm," said Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well then who might you be?" Ollivander said as he turned back to Harry, the boy noting he seemed extremely curious as he inspected the mystery in front of him.

"_The first of many to wonder."_ Thought Harry as he held out his hand. "Harry Potter sir." Ollivanders eyes brightened and he smiled at the introduction.

"Harry Potter, I've thought I'd be seeing you soon." Ollivander moved closer and inspected Harry more. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Harry was surprised by the comment. ""Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it but it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Ollivander finished with a chuckle before he narrowed his eyes at Harry's forehead. "And that's where.." The man moved to touch the hidden scar with his hand but flinched back when Harry smacked his hand away.

"I am sorry but I find it quite rude to touch someone without permission." Harry kept his voice calm but was not happy with the man's approach. Hagrid was confused at the situation but Ollivander held up his hands.

"You are correct, I apologize." Ollivander said as he rubbed his wrist. "I just was curious about the scar one of my wands created and lost myself." Harry nodded.

"I except your apology and am sorry if I hurt your wrist, it was just surprising and I reacted." Harry explained, Ollivander nodded again and pulled out a tape measure with silver marks on it.

"May I please see your wand arm?" Harry held out his right arm as Ollivander let go of the tape measure but like at Madam Malkins it began to measure him from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." Ollivander explained as he began to move about the shelves and pull some boxes. "That will do." At his voice the tape measure dropped to the floor. "Try this one Mr. Potter, Beechwood and dragon heartstring, Nine inches. Nice and flexible, just take it and give it a wave."

Harry did as he was asked but nothing happened so Ollivander snatched it from him and handed him another. ""Maple and phoenix feather, Seven inches and quite whippy." Again Harry tried but the wand maker took it back before Harry finished the movement. "No, no. Try this ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy." And so the game of find the wand continued, occasionally Harry would see a reaction. A Spark, things moving in the room but nothing pleased Ollivander, however the wand maker was grinning like a mad man. "Ah I have not had such a tricky customer in a long time, I wonder…yes that might work." Ollivander muttered before he reached for a box and pulled out a wand for Harry. "Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

When Harry took the wand he felt a small heat come from it, nothing uncomfortable more of a pleasing warmth. Giving the wand a wave a small amount of sparks shot out, Hagrid clapped as he saw the sparks but slowed when he saw Ollivander humming in thought.

"How does that feel Mr. Potter?" Ollivander asked curiously as he looked at the wand.

"I feel a pleasing warmth coming from it but." Harry explained as he to examined the wand. "Something feels..off?" He did his best to explain but found it difficult, however Ollivander nodded.

"Oh you are a special customer Mr. Potter, I'm sure you noticed a few of the other wands gave you a reaction but didn't have the feel like this one correct?" Harry nodded to the man. "I believe that is because your magic responded to this core, a phoenix feather, but not to the size and wood."

"What does that mean then?" Harry asked, wondering if he was going to be able to find a wand.

"It means I will have to do something I haven't done in nearly fifty years." Ollivander said with a small amount of joy. "Craft a new wand using that core." The man plucked the wand from Harry and placed it on the counter. "Wait here a moment Mr. Potter." Ollivander didn't wait for a response before he disappeared into the back of the shop.

Harry turned and gave Hagrid a questioning look but the bearded man shrugged as he had no idea what was happening. Soon Ollivander came back, his wand out and several boxes floated behind him, with a wave the boxes dumped their contents on the floor. "Mr. Potter if you would please put all the blocks of wood back in the boxes we can find the one best for you." Ollivander explained, Harry nodded and started picking up the blocks. Tossing the ones he felt nothing or only a little something from until he finally felt the pleasing warmth form one and held it up to Ollivander. "Ah Oak, a powerful medium and said to be the wood of Merlin's wand." Ollivander said with a smile before waving his wand again, the block in Harrys hand twisted into the basic shape of a wand six inches long. "Tell me when it feels right Mr. Potter." Harry nodded and waited as ever few seconds Ollivander transfigured the size of the wood.

"There." Harry said as he felt the warmth again, Hagrid grinned as it seemed Harry would finally get a wand.

"So.." Ollivander said as he took the wooden wand from Harry. "Oak, eight inches with a Phoenix feather core." Harry could hear the excitement in the man's voice. "I will be a few minutes gentlemen, feel free to wait here." And then he was gone again to the back of the shop. Harry moved the wand pile off the chair and took a seat as Hagrid pulled out his paper and began reading.

After a half hour, and a few strange sounds, Ollivander walked back out into the room and held out the new wand. "If you would Mr. Potter." Harry nodded and when he took the wand he felt his whole body tingle with warmth. Giving it a simple wave the wand exploded with golden sparks, Hagrid and Ollivander clapped as Harry inspected his new wand. "Curious, most curious."

"What is?" Harry asked Ollivander as the man looked at the wand again.

"I remember every wand I ever made Mr. Potter, it just so happens that the Phoenix that gave the feather for your wand gave one more." Ollivander explained, his voice getting sad. "It's brother was in the very wand that gave you your scar." Hagrid gasped as he looked at the wand but Harry gave no reaction.

"_Well, we are more alike than anyone realizes and he was a powerful wizard."_ Harry thought before nodding and looking at the wand maker. "How much do I owe you Mr. Ollivander?" The wand maker watched Harry for another minute before smiling.

"It will be fifteen Galleons Mr. Potter." Ollivander responded. "A bit more expensive than usual but I did need to construct a new one."

Harry nodded and pulled out his bag to pay. "Of course sir I understand." Harry handed the money over and then headed for the door.

Garrick Ollivander watched the young boy leave with wonder in his eyes, first he was unable to read his mind to find out who the boy was then he had to construct a whole new wand. Chuckling the wand maker began picking up the wands around the room. _"I think I'll go tell Albus personally about his Phoenix's last feather, the look on his face will be worth the trip."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx King's Crossing, September 1st, 1991 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry whistled to himself as he walked through the hidden passage to Platform 9 ¾ , he looked around and was glad he had come an hour early as it was still slightly crowded. Hedwig, his owl, hooted in her cage as Harry moved to the train. "Would you rather fly to Hogwarts girl?" Harry turned and asked his owl, he had found her to be quite intelligent and treated her more like a friend then an animal. She bobbed her head and Harry flipped open the cage door, she flew onto his shoulder first and gave his ear a small nip, her way of showing affection, before flying off into the sky. Harry chuckled and quickly opened his trunk to put the cage away before loading the trunk onto the train, luckily it was charmed to be only a few pounds no matter how full, and going in to find a compartment. As there were only a few people on the train he found an empty compartment near the middle of the train with ease and plopped himself down, pulling a book out.

He removed his bookmark and chuckled at it, it was an article from the Daily Prophet two weeks ago. He was surprised it took so long for it to be known he was now a lord but he was aware, thanks to the goblins, he was already receiving a lot of mail about it. The article was very straight forward, no positive or negative spin just the fact he was a lord and why it was legal. _"Probably because Rita Seeker didn't write it."_ Harry thought with a chuckle, he had read the woman's work and had figured her out pretty quickly. He had a plan for her if they ever crossed paths so he wasn't worried about negative press just yet. As Harry opened the book he pretended to read and instead thought about the past month.

He had visited Diagon Alley several times over the months, mostly to go over his finances with the goblins, but also to get familiar with the Alley. He had been expecting Dumbledore to appear to talk about him becoming a lord but when the man never showed Harry assumed he was going to confront Harry at Hogwarts, where he had a home field advantage. Of course Harry still played it safe and had no contact with the Jacobs, something he was not happy about but knew if Dumbledore was increasing his watch on him he couldn't risk it.

A knock on the door broke Harry from his thoughts. "Yes?" He asked as the door slide open to reveal a boy his age with dark black hair, brown eyes and a lanky build. Harry noticed the boy wearing fine robes, like his own, and assumed he was a pureblood. "May I help you?"

"Might I share a compartment with you?" The boy asked quietly, not in a timid voice but not strong either. "Most of the ones in the front are full and I'd rather not be stuck in the back."

Harry nodded and gestured to the other side of the compartment. "Feel free." The boy nodded. "Harrison." Harry said as the boy closed the door, he had decided to use a more formal sounding name until he was sorted so no one would bug him with questions.

"Theodore." The boy said with a nod before plopping down into a seat across from Harry and pulling out a book of his own. Harry recognized the cover of the book as The History of Hogwarts before he went back to his own book. As the minutes passed Harry looked out the window as more and more families filtered through the hidden entry way onto to the platform and bid their children goodbye, he wouldn't lie it was somewhat sad he didn't get to experience that with his own parents.

The trains whistle blasted as the clock struck eleven and Harry was jolted slightly as the train began to move, knowing he had a few hours to kill and growing tired of his book Harry closed it and his eyes to try and get some sleep. Of course his idea went out of his mind when the door was thrown open and both he and Theodore looked to see three boys standing in the door way. The first Harry recognized as the blonde boy that bumped into him at Madam Malkins when he first visited the Alley, Harry inspected him better and saw the boy had a slender frame with sleek white-blond hair, cold grey eyes, a pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed features.

The two behind him could only be described as bodyguards and Harry immediately placed them in a category like Charles, though as wizards they probably couldn't fight like the giant man. One was large and very fat, with a thick neck that reminded Harry somewhat of Dudley. He had gorilla-like arms and a flat nose, and wears a pudding bowl-style haircut. While the other was not as fat as the other but had broad shoulders, large feet, small dull eyes, long gorilla arms, and short, bristly hair low on his forehead.

"Nott." The blonde said with a nod to Theodore before turning to Harry. "I'm looking for Harry Potter have you seen him?"

Harry held back his sigh, he knew people would be looking for him, and turned to face the newcomers. He was sure the makeup would keep his scar hidden as Theodore was closer and didn't notice it. "Haven't seen anyone with a lightning bolt scar since I arrived." Harry informed them. _"Seeing as I applied the makeup this morning."_

"And you are?" The blonde asked with a superior tone, Harry cocked an eyebrow at him though.

"Where I am from one introduces themselves first." Harry said which caused the blonde to sneer at him and clench his fist.

"Draco Malfoy." The superior tone was back in his voice but Harry wondered how he would feel if Draco knew what the young lord did. "Now who are you?"

"Harrison." Harry replied as he held out his hand but Draco just eyed it and turned up his nose.

"To embarrassed to mention your last name hm? Must be some poor half-blood or probably a disgraced Pureblood." Draco said with mirth to his gorillas before turning back to Theodore. "Enjoy sharing a compartment with him Nott, if you feel like sitting with your kind feel free to find me." With that Draco turned and pushed past his bodyguards and walked down the hall, the dual shadows following behind quickly. Harry let out an annoyed sigh and closed the door before sitting back down in his seat and closing his eyes once more.

"Why do you not say your last name?" Harry opened his eyes again and saw Theodore giving him a curious look. "I mean will learn it at the sorting later."

"Everyone has their reasons for doing something." Harry replied with a smirk before he closed his eyes again and leaned back.

Theodore Nott studied the boy before him, when he had originally entered the compartment he was fine with not knowing who the boy was. But after not backing down when he heard Malfoy's name it made him curious, even his own father had warned him to be cautious around the blonde. Studying him harder he tried to find any indication of who he was, a family crest on him somewhere or perhaps initials but found nothing. Going back to his book Theodore tried to get off his the mysterious boy in front of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Headmasters Office, Hogwarts xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore looked out his window as the sun started to set on the horizon, in another hour the Hogwarts Express would be pulling into Hogsmead and another year would be starting. The aged wizard stroked his long silvery beard and carefully dusted off the edge of his purple robes as he turned back to his office and sat at his desk, which held a single piece of parchment that he had been looking at for the two weeks.

So far everything he had planned about Harry Potter had gone off well, Figg had kept him informed on the boy and always reported he was in good health, something his instruments he had tied to the wards at his home confirmed, and Dumbledore was pleased when he heard the boy had taken an interest in books by working for the library.

When it came time for the letters to be sent he made sure to charm Harrys so the owls would not stay, that way he could send Hagrid to meet him. He also charged Hagrid with getting his package from Gringotts, hoping it would spark curiosity in Harry for later in the year. When Hagrid returned and delivered the package he reported Harry was a wonderful child that reminded the groundskeeper of both his parents, which Dumbledore took as a positive sign.

However things started to turn strange when he received a visit from Garrick Ollivander, as he had given two feathers from his own phoenix Dumbledore had asked to hear the names of the new wand owners. He had a feeling that Harry would be the one to get the other feather, with him and Voldemort being tied together, but was surprised the wand maker had to create a new wand for the boy. _"Oak and eight inches."_ The old wizard thought as he recalled the memory, the meanings not lost on him as he had studied wand lore and arithmacy and knew Harry would be a powerful wizard.

Of course when he received a message from the Ministry about a new Lord, he was alarmed to see it was Harry Potter. Quickly going to the Ministry and Gringotts to check and see if was some kind of mistake but he found that it was not and he didn't understand what had happened. Talking more thoroughly with Hagrid though revealed the boy had gone off in hopes of finding things belonging to his family, Dumbledore guessed Harry somehow found out he could become the head of house as the last remaining Potter through the families account manager. Sighing Dumbledore pulled his half-moon glasses off and cleaned them, he knew there was nothing he could do about it now even with his influence to take away a lordship would result in a large amount of bad press about him. He knew the best he could do is get Harry to agree with letting him, or someone he found appropriate, deal with the families seat in the Wizengamot.

"Perhaps I should contact Remus?" Dumbledore thought out loud before turning to his left at a beautiful bird with feathers colored like fire. "What do you think Fawkes?"

The Phoenix turned to its master and gave a light thrill and Dumbledore nodded as he felt warmth in his body. Nodding he turned and looked at a pendulum sitting on his mantle, another device that would tell him when a certain door on the third floor was opened by anyone. He was playing a dangerous game this year but he had faith in his abilities and there were things he had to confirm so he could plan for the years to come. "It's all for the greater good though." Dumbledore said before getting up from his seat and going to insure the Great Hall was prepared for the student arrival.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Hogwarts Express, Hogsmead Platform xxxxxxxxxx

Harry cracked his neck as he exited the train, the trip had been less relaxing then he hoped for. Theodore hadn't asked him anymore questions but every time he started to fall asleep the door was thrown open by someone else. First it was a redheaded boy looking for a place to sit but when Nott introduced himself the redhead ranted about dark families and fled the compartment. Later the door was opened by a bushy haired girl looking for a lost toad, she tried to start a conversation with Theodore when she saw he was reading History of Hogwarts but the boy politely said he wanted to finish she nodded and left them alone. Of course the next person was a slightly chubby boy who was the one who lost the frog in the first place, Harry thought the boy might break into tears when they said they hadn't seen it.

"First Years! First Years over here!" Harry turned and saw Hagrid waving a lantern around as several students headed towards him. "Four to a boat now, come on." Harry blended with the crowd as he headed towards the boats, he didn't trust Hagrid not to see him and blow his cover.

Theodore Nott watched Harrison move carefully through the crowd and did his best to follow the boy. After the confrontation with Ron Weasley, and the revelation his family was considered dark, he thought the boy might have something to say but again he just sat there. He gave no inclination on his views of dark or light and that had peaked Theodore's interest even more than it already was. Following his trail Theodore jumped down into the boat next to the green eyed boy, who gave him a curious look before turning back and looking across the water.

"Hello again." The bushy haired girl said as she and the chubby boy climbed into the boat with them. "Did you enjoy the book? I found it to be quite informative."

"It was an interesting read." Theodore responded without looking at her.

She quickly stuck her hand out. "I forgot to introduce myself last time, Hermione Granger." Theodore nodded and shook her hand. "And this is Neville Longbottom." She informed them as she pointed to the boy.

"Hullo." He said quickly but didn't hold out a hand as he was holding a toad.

"I see you found the toad." Theodore commented with a nod to the pet.

"Yes." Neville replied with a shy smile but didn't look up at them.

Harry watched the boy curiously; he was aware that Neville's family was one of the few Ancient and Noble houses left in Britain and was rather close to his family. He also knew that Neville had lost his parents to Voldemort like he had but in, what harry thought, a worse way. Neville's parents were tortured to the point they fell into coma's, Neville had to live with the fact his parents were both alive and dead at the same time. _"I should keep an eye on him; he might make a good allie for later."_

"Everyone in?" Hagrid called out as he hopped onto the lead boat. "Alright, Forward!" Swinging his pink umbrella like a saber the boats sailed forward.

"What was your name?" Hermione asked Harry as the boats started to move.

"Harrison." He replied evenly and went back to watching the water, she huffed in annoyance.

"Harrison what? Don't you have a last name?" She asked as she crossed her arms. "It's rather rude to not give your full name you know."

"I am aware of that yes." Harry replied with a smirk, which only made the girl huff more before she looked off into the darkness as well.

"Watch ye heads!" Hagrid called out as they passed under a bridge with ivy hanging off it. Ducking under it Harry looked up and saw it, Hogwarts, the castle lite up like a beacon for them to follow. Even though he had seen it in the memories of Tom it was a sight to behold.

Soon they pulled up to the castle and all unloaded from the boats, following Hagrid up a large set of stairs to a set of massive doors. Hagrid raised his fist and gave three mighty knocks on the. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there, she had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"Here be the first years' Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said to the stern looking witch, who nodded and pushed the door open more.

"Thank you Hagrid, I can handle them from here." She then turned on her heel and headed into the castle, the young students quickly followed after her. Harry looked around the hall as they walked; the lantern light danced along the stone halls and gave the castle a creepy feel.

Soon they came to another set of large doors and Harry could hear multiple voices on the other side and figured these were the doors leading to the Great Hall. McGonagall stopped in front of the doors and turned to all the young witches and wizards. "Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses." The professor explained to them. "The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." She paused and looked around to be sure everyone was paying attention. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." She again paused but ignored the few hands for questions. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." With that she turned and entered the Great Hall, leaving the students to themselves.

Harry looked down at his outfit and made sure everything was in order while he ideally listened to those around him. He heard the redhead, Ron he reminded himself, saying something about having to wrestle a troll. Rolling his eyes Harry looked around the area before he heard a gasp and spun around.

About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they floated across the room talking to one another and didn't seem to even notice the young students. A few of them seemed to be arguing about something.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance .." A ghost that resembled a friar said to another.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?" Asked a ghost wearing ruffled tights asked as he finally noticed the students.

None of the students answered, many to shocked to speak or move.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded to the ghost. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," McGonagall called out in a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." The ghosts mumbled to themselves as they flew into the walls. "Now, line up and follow me in."

Harry quickly filled into the line behind a sandy haired boy as they all followed the witch into the Great Hall. Harry immediately looked up when he walked in and saw the charmed ceiling that looked like the night sky it was blocking. The hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. Harry looked down to see a stool placed in the middle of the area with an old looking pointed wizard hat atop it, while everyone else looked confused Harry knew what was about to happen. The hat suddenly shook and what looked like a mouth formed on it.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands ,though I have none

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hall broke into applause as the hat finished singing it's song, Harry looked up and down the line of first years to see most looking on in confusion. Professor McGonagall stepped forward and unraveled a scroll or parchment. "When I call your name you will sit on the stool and put on the hat to be sorted." She called out and then started down the list alphabetically.

Most students didn't take too long to get sorted, resulting in a cheer from each house as they were sorted into them. Harry was surprised to see Hermione Granger go to Gryffindor, she seemed like a bookworm from there little interactions and he thought she would go to Ravenclaw. _"Of course mum was extremely intelligent and she went to Gryffindor as well."_ Harry thought as another student was sorted. Neville's sorting was also a surprise as the boy seemed too timid to be in Gryffindor, though Malfoy taking two seconds to go to Slytherin wasn't surprising.

"Harry Potter!" McGonagall called out and Harry heard whispers spread out through the hall as his name was called.

"_Showtime."_ He thought as he stepped forward and moved towards the stool. Almost as soon as he moved he felt his necklace heat up, he knew Dumbledore was a master at Legilimency but didn't think he would look so soon. He had a plan for that though, stopping he quickly placed his hand on his head, above his scar, and acted like he was in pain. Quickly the probe stopped and Harry took a quick breath.

"Are you alright Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked as she watched him.

Harry nodded and waved her off. "Yes Professor just a sudden headache, I'm sorry for holding us up." He gave her a smile and moved to the stool, picking up the hat and sitting down. Once it was on his head however his necklace flared to life again and he felt the largest drain ever before darkness took filled his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Nurse's Office, Hogwarts xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore sat in a comfortable chair, watching a sleeping Harry Potter, more confused than he has ever been in his life. When the boy was called out he did a quick scan of his mind just to get a glimpse of his thoughts but was meet with white, no emotion, no protective wall he had ever seen just white. When he saw the boy grab his head where his scar was he immediately stopped and was glad Harry seemed fine though the action brought up questions. Of course when he placed the Sorting hat on his head and passed out after two seconds the teachers reacted quickly. _"I don't believe I have ever seen Poppy move that fast before."_ He thought with a small chuckle.

"How is he Albus?" The aged wizard looked up to see McGonagall and the other heads of house walking into the room.

"Poppy assures me he will be fine, it seems he lost a large amount of Magic from his core." Dumbledore explained, though he had no idea why it had happened and that annoyed him. "Are all your students in there common rooms?" They had finished the sorting despite the fact Harry had been rendered unconscious and after a quick feast had all the students head to their dormitories.

"Yes but we know there will be questions about Mr. Potter so we thought it best to check in before we spoke to them." McGonagall responded, though she was actually just worried about the boy as he was the child of one of her favorite students.

"I still say it was an act to draw more attention to himself." One of the male professors said, the man was thin with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose and yellow, uneven teeth. He was dressed in flowing black robes and had shoulder-length, greasy black hair which framed his face in curtains, curling lips and dark, penetrating eyes that resembled tunnels.

"I highly doubt the lad wanted to land on hard stone Severus." The smallest professor in the room said. He was extremely small, with bushy white hair and wore black robes over a suit.

"Now, now Filius." Dumbledore said with a raised hand. "I'm sure Severus was just joking." The pale professor let out a huff of annoyance.

Suddenly Harry let out a groan and slowly opened his eyes to see a white ceiling. "Where am I?"

"In the Hospital Wing my boy." Harry snapped his head to the side and saw all of the professors looking at him. "You passed out seconds after the hat was placed on your head." Dumbledore explained, he thought about trying to read Harry's mind but remembered the Great Hall and stopped himself.

Harry laid there confused before everything started coming back to him. _"Shit the Sorting Hat must use Legilimency to sort us and it was extremely powerful."_ Harry realized, thinking quickly Harry came up with a plan. "I remember going to the hat, then got a powerful headache but it went away as quickly as it came. Then when I put the hat on it seemed to comeback but in greater force and now I'm here." He explained, hoping Dumbledore would assume it had something to do with his scar.

"Has this ever happened before my boy?" Dumbledore asked, Harry mentally grinning at his plan working.

"No sir, not until today." Harry replied after acting like he gave it some thought.

"What do you think it is Albus?" McGonagall asked the headmaster, Dumbledore had an idea but didn't want to say anything to everyone present.

"I'm not sure but you feel well know Harry?" The boy nodded to the man. "Pomona, would you please fetch Poppy?" The large witch nodded and headed toward the other end of the wing while Dumbledore began to stroke his beard. "Now we need to determine what House you will be in my boy."

"How will we do that sir?" Harry asked with actual curiosity, he wanted to be sure the man didn't manipulate it so he went where Dumbledore wanted him to.

"Perhaps a test?" Filius throughout quickly. "We can create one that would help us determine where he should go." Harry didn't like that idea as it could easily be rigged.

"I think an easy way can be found." Dumbledore said with a light chuckle at the Ravenclaw Head of House. "Do you know about the different houses Harry?" Getting a nod Dumbledore smiled. "Well then where do you think you should go?" The wizard smiled at his plan, he was sure the boy would want to go to the house both his parents were in.

Harry looked at them all for a second making sure it wasn't a trick, thinking this was to easy. "Well sir, after reading about all the houses I think I would be best placed in Ravenclaw." Filius let out a squeak of joy and began to clap at the news, Harry noticed Dumbledore's face flash with shock for a second before he recovered and smiled.

"And why is that my boy?" The headmaster asked, though he was in shock by the answer. He wasn't the only one as McGonagall was hoping to have him in her house.

"Well sir, I've always like books and with not knowing a lot about the Wizarding World would like to study it more." Harry answered with a large smile, while those reasons were slightly true the real reason was because Ravenclaw's had the easiest ability to make allies in all the houses.

"I see." Dumbledore said with a small nod, he did remember Hagrid mentioning Harry seemed smart and he knew the boy worked at the library near his home. "Very well, Filius after Poppy checks him out would you please guide him to the Ravenclaw common room?"

"Of course Albus." The diminutive professor answered with a smile to Harry. "Filius Flitwick Mr. Potter, Charms Professor and your new Head of House." He gave harry a small bow and Harry returned it with a nod.

"Wonderful." Dumbledore said as he got up from his chair, which disappeared with a wave of his wand. "You may all go about your duties then, Severus will you please come by after you talk with your new Slytherins?"

"Of course." Snape said before turning and heading out of the room, his robes billowing behind him.

Dumbledore gave Harry a nod before heading out of the room and towards his office, his mind deep in thought. _"Why did he not choose Gryffindor? His mother was as studious and she was in the house."_ The man thought as he walked. _"Actually this might work out better, I might be able to reason with him through logic instead of tricking him. Yes that way I gain more trust."_ Dumbledore nodded to himself and remembered the saying every cloud has a silver lining.


	6. Figuring things out

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Spells"**

"Writing"

**Tucan:** Just picked it for that part, his name will be Harry not it short for something else.

**Yinko: **Criminals have to build power to but I do see what you mean, it will swing back around to a more crime oriented story.

**Ladysavay:** Thank you for the correction, I will make sure to look up everyone's name in the future so as not to make that mistake again.

**Sakura Lisel: **I have had many bad experiences with cats and thus Harry will never have one, I am sorry to disappoint you.

**Lightningblade49: **Yes but I like to make sure he has things to work around and not just get a free pass out of things.

**Thank you everyone for the positive reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Despite his size Harry found Professor Flitwick to be very quick on his feet as he followed the small Professor to his new common room. He was given a clean bill of health form the Nurse, after she forced him to eat some food, and was actually curious about his new home away from home. _"This reminds me, I need to contact Goldtooth about Potter Manor._" Harry thought to himself as he and Flitwick waited for a staircase to stop moving. The young wizard ideally wondered how difficult it would be to navigate the school when all the staircases were in constant motion. Soon they were walking up a tight staircase and came to a bronze eagle knocker.

"Now Mr. Potter this is the entrance to our common room." Flitwick explained with a happy tone. "To enter you must answer the riddle the knocker presents, if you cannot you must wait until someone who can arrives or someone leaves the common room." Harry nodded as Flitwick flicked his wand to use the knocker as he couldn't reach it.

"What 3 positive numbers give the same result when multiplied and added together?" The eagle head asked in a monotone voice, a smirk crossed Flitwick's lips as he turned to Harry.

"Well Mr. Potter?" The diminutive Professor asked, harry hummed as he thought for a minute.

"1, 2 and 3." Harry finally answered and a click was heard as the door swung slightly open.

"Well done Mr. Potter, well done." Flitwick replied with cheer as he led Harry into the now open room.

The common room walls were covered in bronze and blue silks and graceful arched windows extended around the room. The domed ceiling is painted with stars, which are echoed in the midnight-blue carpet while tables, chairs, and bookcases cover the expanse of the floor. The final thing Harry noticed was a white marble statue in the room of a woman, who he assumed was Rowena Ravenclaw.

"First years please gather round!" Flitwick called out, Harry noticed everyone was paying attention to them and a few people were whispering to one another. "Now I would first like you all to welcome another new first year, Harry Potter." The Professor turned and gestured to Harry while everyone clapped and a few people looked excited at him being there, mostly girls.

"_No doubt curious about what happened and about my life."_ Harry thought as he gave a polite nod to everyone.

"Yes, yes welcome Mr. Potter." Flitwick said as he gestured for everyone to quiet down. "Now first years I would like to welcome you to Ravenclaw, we are known as the house of intellect, wits and wisdom. I have no doubt you all will work hard to show that you respect that." He looked around the room to be sure the first years were all watching. "You all will have your own rooms, that way you do not need to worry about anyone's study habits interfering with your own." Harry, and the others, all were happy to learn they had their own rooms. "For the first half of the year you will be required to do a certain amount of study hours here in the common room under the watch of our sixth years. A schedule will be posted tomorrow as to the times you can do those, if you pass all of your classes after the holiday break, with EE or O's, you will be excused from those but if not you will be assigned more, any questions?" He looked around to see if anyone did but when no hands went up he nodded. "Very well, now I want all of you to know if you have any questions, about anything, or just want to talk I am always willing to listen."

Flitwick then went on to explain different rules and regulations at Hogwarts, the point system and of course where the library was. Harry listened with half interest as he already knew the information to a degree; instead he took the time to subtly study the older students. Most of them were whispering to each other most likely talking about the new year but most likely him.

Eventually Flitwick finished his speech and bid everyone a goodnight, it was three seconds after the Professor left that Harry was swarmed by his new year mates and they began introducing themselves. Including Harry there were ten first years, six boy and four girls.

Sue Li was a small Chinese girl with lighter skin, brown eyes and dark black hair that went to her jaw line. She was quiet but didn't seem to shy when she introduced herself.

Padma Patil was of Indian decent, with long black hair pulled into a ponytail that went just past her shoulders and warm hazel eyes. Harry learned she had a twin that was sorted into Gryffindor.

Lisa Turpin was a lanky brown haired girl that was taller than all of the first years. She had a more chipper attitude and seemed very excited to meet Harry; he guessed she had read the books about him. He wondered if she believed they were true.

Mandy Brocklehurst was the final girl, she was a little on the bigger side and had dark blonde hair with green eyes, a brighter shade then Harry's. By the way she was standing next to Lisa the entire time Harry assumed they either knew each other prior to Hogwarts or became friendly on the train.

Terry Boot was the first boy to introduce himself and Harry immediately wondered if he was related to the Ancient and Noble House of Boot but would wait to find out. Terry was about Harry's size, a little skinnier; with dark brown hair that was neatly trimmed and brown eyes.

Next was Anthony Goldstein, a tall blonde haired boy with fair skin and blue eyes. He seemed very sure of himself and gave Harry a strong handshake, though Harry didn't know if it was to intimidate or impress him.

Michael Corner was a boy with pale skin and dark shaggy hair. Like Anthony he held his head high and attempted to look more impressive than a simple eleven year old.

Kevin Entwhistle had blonde hair like Anthony but his was darker and his eyes green, Harry also noted the boy was wearing a Manchester football shirt under his robe and deduced he was a muggleborn.

The last boy was Stephen Cornfoot who had light brown hair and hazel eyes, his robes also seemed better than the others so Harry assumed he had money. Though whether that meant he was a pureblood or a rich half-blood or muggleborn Harry wasn't sure about.

"So what happened when you put on the sorting hat?" Terry asked after all the introductions were through, Harry noted all the older years had moved closer to hear as well.

"I have no idea." Harry replied with a shrug. "One minute I'm looking out at everyone then I wake up in the Hospital Wing." He heard a few whispers go around but ignored them.

"Well how did they sort you then?" Padma asked curiously as she leaned in a bit more.

"The Headmaster asked me what house I thought I would fit into the best." Harry replied with a smile, a few people gasped and he wondered if it was because it had been that simple or that the Harry Potter had chosen Ravenclaw.

"So you picked Ravenclaw?" Anthony asked. "I figured you would have gone to Gryffindor, I think everyone did." Many heads nodded along with Anthony, Harry was happy someone asked because he could answer questions and hopefully the older students would spread word of his answers.

"Why, because my parents were in Gryffindor?" The young lord asked, again many people nodded their heads. "Well I find it hard to be like people I barely remember." Several students gasped and looked away as they suddenly remembered Harry's history.

"Well what about all your adventures?" Lisa asked and several of the girls nodded to the point, Harry gave them all a skeptical look before sighing and shaking his head.

"I have no idea who wrote those but I can assure you I did nothing of the sort." Harry explained. "In fact I lived with my Muggle relatives my whole life and barely knew anything about the Wizarding World until I got my letter and went to Diagon Ally." His response again caused a large amount of whispers among the students.

"So you really didn't do anything in the books?" Mandy asked somewhat downcast to the news.

"Sorry but no." Harry replied with a shake of his head. "I assumed they were fictional books made to play up my defeat of Voldemort." Everyone gasped when he said the name. "But apparently they were not sold as such." Harry made a mental note to see if the Wizarding World had laws about false advertisement and using his name without permission. "If you all will excuse me I am tired and want to sleep after this long day."

Everyone nodded and the first years moved out of his way so Harry could go up the stairs to the boy's side dorms. On both sides of the hall were doors, each labeled with a bronze plaque with a student's name on it. Finding his Harry entered and looked around the room, a large four post bed with blue sheets and bronze colored pillows, two arched windows were on either side of it along with a small bed side table on the right. An empty bookcase was on his left wall next to a small desk with an oil lamp on one end, the chair in front of it looked comfortable enough but not something Harry would like to relax in. along the left wall was a dresser for his clothes.

He then noticed his trunk was already at the foot of his bed and quickly opened it to inspect the contents; he had packed it a certain way to insure if someone looked inside they would make a mistake putting everything back. Fortunately everything was properly placed and folded. Nodding Harry started to remove his things and put them away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Great Hall, Next Morning xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was getting annoyed quickly at the effect he had upon walking into a room, as he and the others entered the Great Hall for breakfast everyone stopped talking to watch him sit at the Ravenclaw table then burst into whispers. He hoped this was just a one day thing and not something he was going to have to constantly deal with. He did his best to ignore the gossip going around as the food appeared before him, he made sure to act shocked as he was supposed to be muggle raised. "Amazing." He said loud enough for everyone to hear him, which drew a few chuckles as people started loading their plates.

"So what classes do you think will have today?" Padma asked the table as she dug into her eggs.

"No idea but I hope its charms first." Anthony replied. "It would be nice to deal with Professor Flitwick first." The others all nodded their heads at his statement.

"I hear we share all of our classes, is that true?" Harry asked loudly so the older student would hear.

"Not all but usually were paired with Hufflepuff's." An older boy with messy hair said from his seat. "Never understood why they always pair Gryffindor's and Slytherin's together."

"That's so Snape can take off as many points as possible in one go." A girl said, the statement caused laughter to break out.

"Besides being the Potions Professor, Snape is the Slytherin Head of House and definitely plays favorites." One of the Prefects, Jacob if Harry remembered correctly, said when he saw the first years confused looks. "When you have his class don't try to show off, be respectful and follow directions." He gave them all a serious look. "Do that and he won't be a problem, he really only hates Gryffindor but if you piss him off he will take points." All the first years nodded to the orders and went back to eating,

"Good morning everyone." Harry looked up to see Flitwick coming towards them, stacks of parchment floated behind him. "Here are your schedules." He said then with quick flicks of his wrist parchment flew off piles into students hands. Harry was amazed at the skill the professor was easily showing off, not only was he maintaining several charms at once but also correctly sending the right paper to people.

Shrugging Harry looked down at his schedule to see what he would be doing every week for the next year. "Sweet Charms is first today!" Anthony called out with joy, causing Flitwick to chuckle.

"Ugh we have History after it though." Terry groaned out. "My sister told me Binns is a bore."

"My cousin said the same but it's a good time to do homework for other classes and study History yourself in the required study hours." Anthony informed everyone; Harry nodded along because Sarah had told him the same thing. Soon everyone went back to eating there breakfast and talked about idle things like Quidditch and thoughts on their classes. Harry looked over his classes and started mentally figuring out what books he would need when and what routes to memorize first so he didn't show up late.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry listened to his classmates as they made their way down the stairs towards the dungeon for their double Potions, it had been two days since he had started classes and he was feeling good about his year. Charms had been a fun class and Harry was sure it would be his favorite as Flitwick allowed them to have fun with the spells they were learning and challenged their creativity with its use. He also gave them the page numbers in there textbooks to look over to better practice the charms on their own.

Transfiguration was an interesting class, McGonagall was obviously very skilled and knowledgeable but she was somewhat strict. Harry was glad he went over Tom's memories for the class though as he used some little tricks to impress McGonagall but not stand out to much. Harry was also intrigued by the Idea of becoming an Animagus and was going to look into it in later years; he knew his magic wasn't strong enough nor stable enough to handle it.

Astronomy was going to be his least favorite class, it wasn't that Professor Sinatra was a bad teacher but Harry had little need for the names of stars or the movements of planets as he could just look them up in Tom's memories. History was the leading contender for worst class as it was exactly how Sarah said it would be, boring and useless. Binns was fixated on the Goblin revolution and spoke with such a monotone voice everyone nearly fell asleep.

As they got near the Potions classroom Harry looked to see all the Hufflepuff's waiting by the door. They had shared all there classes with them so far and Harry had already learned their names and chosen the few he needed to get to know. The first was a redheaded girl named Susan Bones, through his research he had learned that not only was she going to become the head of the Ancient and Noble House of Bones but her aunt was also the head of the DMLE, Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Being on her good side would definitely be in his best interests, at least for now.

Next to her was a brown haired girl by the name of Hanna Abbot, though she was just a Half-Blood with no real standing she was Susan's best friend. Harry knew that one bad remark from her and Susan would ignore him for the rest of his time in Hogwarts, she was nice though and he didn't see a problem with being friendly with her. Finally was Justin Finch-Fletchley, when Harry heard the name he thought it sounded familiar so he spoke to the boy in Transfiguration. Justin turned out to be a Muggle-Born boy whose father was Arthur Finch-Fletchley Chancellor of the Exchequer. Harry found the boy to be a bit pompous because he came from a high class family but Harry hoped he might be able to use the boy in his plans for his time at Hogwarts.

The potions door opened after a few minutes of waiting and the students all filed in, tables were setup in the room and allowed two at each one. The room was surrounded by cabinets and shelves holding different potion making equipment. Harry selected a desk in the middle of the row and wasn't surprised when Terry jumped into the seat next to him. Terry had seen how easily Harry had done in most classes and figured he was the best person to work with if he had to partner with someone, Harry agreed so he had no problems with being partners.

The door burst open just as the clock struck and Snape strode into the room, his robes flowing behind him as if they were caught in the wind. He didn't speak as he eyed everyone and made his way to the head of the class and pulled out a piece of parchment and started to call role. This was the Professor Harry was the most intreasted to see, not from some idle worship or because of rumors but because of the memories he had seen of him.

After seeing his parents die Harry back tracked the memories to see why they had been, the search led him to Snape telling the Dark Lord a prophecy that he heard. Now some might immediately hate the greasy haired man for painting a target on his parents but Harry did not, mainly because of how much Snape begged Tom not to harm Harry's mother. Harry also knew that Neville Longbottom could be the one the prophecy spoke of so really it was Tom who chose who to attack; Harry found it ironic that a man who believed Pure-Bloods to be superior chose a Half-Blood child as a greater threat. So Harry planned to wait and see how Snape acted towards him, either he would feel guilty at helping the Dark Lord kill his mother and treat him well if not neutrally or he would focus his loss of the woman he obviously was in love with on the reason the Dark Lord visited.

"Ah yes." Snape said softly with a bit of sarcasm. "Harry Potter, our newest celebrity."

"_Well I think I see where this is going."_ Harry thought to himself as Snape finished the role and looked around the room.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." Snape drawled out as he scanned the room. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death." The entire class seemed to lean in as he spoke and Harry had to admit Snape did have a way with words to make Potions seem like the greatest art on earth. "Potter!" Snape suddenly barked, making a few jump in surprise. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

At first Harry was going to look up the answer in Tom's memories but stopped when he thought it might take too much time. Plus he assumed there was more than one answer and that was a trick question that no matter what Harry answered Snape would claim he was wrong. "I do not know Professor." Harry replied politely.

"Fame clearly isn't everything." Snape sneered, than instead of looking to someone else stayed locked on Harry. ""Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"The stomach of a goat sir." Harry replied, though he wanted to say the ingredient cabinet but knew if he mouthed off Snape would take points.

The potions master scowled at the correct answer. "And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"I believe they are the same plant sir." Harry answered, that was one of the things he remembered himself from looking over his text book, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, because it had a few names.

Snape's scowl increased. "Minus five points from Ravenclaw." Everyone's eye went wide at the statement. "It is also known as Aconite Potter and for your information adding added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood would create a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death." The man turned and waved his wand at the board, where instructions appeared.

"_So it's hatred then." _Harry thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes at Snape's back, his mind then allowed all the angry thoughts he held back about Snape, until he met the man, rush easily pushed his thoughts to the side though as he focused on the potion, knowing him doing well would irritate Snape more. He was happy to see the scowl stay on Snape's face throughout the class, the man watched Harry like a hawk and harry guessed he was waiting for him to make a mistake.

"Why does Snape have it out for you?" Terry asked as he stirred their potion and Snape moved past them.

"No idea." Harry replied with a shrug. "If you figure it out let me know." Terry chuckled and went back to the potion. By the end of class there potion looked very close to what the book said it should but Harry noticed Snape mark down an A for him but EE for Terry, who also noticed the grades.

"You should talk to Professor Flitwick." Terry said as they left the classroom.

"Talk to Professor Flitwick about what?" Padma asked from right behind Harry.

Before Harry could speak Terry turned around to face everyone. "Professor Snape gave me an EE for our potion but Harry got an A."

"What? That's not fair." Padma replied while others nodded, Harry sighed as he didn't want everyone to know his business.

"Don't worry about it." Harry said with a wave of his hand. "I'll talk to Professor Flitwick when I get a chance." He turned and started to walk away so everyone would see he didn't want to keep talking about the subject. He had other things to focus on and the fact Snape could treat students, especially in Gryffindor, as he pleased meant he didn't need to fear getting fired. _"I can look into that later."_ Harry thought to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday morning found Harry sitting on the desk of an unused classroom on the second floor. He had sent a message last night to people he hoped to make into allies through one of the schools owls, he knew Hedwig would be noticeable and didn't want to broad cast his actions to anyone. _"I should buy more owls and keep them at the Manor once I get it cleaned up."_ Harry thought as he looked down at his watch to check the time, he had plans to meet Hagrid today and didn't want to be late.

"Well well well." A voice said as two figures came into the room. "I believe our mysterious friend is Harry Potter, George."

"That he is Fred." The other boy said.

Harry looked over the matching grins on the boys; both were on the shorter side with a stocky build and there fiery red hair stuck out like a beacon. "Gentlemen." Harry said with a nod to the twin boys.

"What does the great Harry Potter want with us mere men?" One of the twins, George Harry thought, asked.

"I have heard some interesting things about you two." Harry said as he hopped off the desk.

"Here the Fred." George said with a grin. "Were famous."

"That we are George." Fred said with a nod. "How can we be of serves Lord Potter?" While he used the proper title Harry could tell it was in a joking manner.

"I hear you two are the best pranksters in the school." Both smiled at the comment. "And that you can prank anyone at anytime, anywhere in the school."

"Well we have trouble in the common rooms." George replied but didn't lose his grin.

"But that's because we don't know the passwords." Fred said with an equally large grin.

Harry nodded and also wondered if the twins knew the Ravenclaw common room was only guarded by a riddle. "I imagine that can be quite costly."

The twins shared a look before George nodded, though their faces no longer sported grins. "It can be."

"I have a proposal for you two." Harry said with a smirk, the twins shared another look.

"And what might that be?" Fred asked as he and George crossed their arms.

"How would you like to make six Galleons a month?" Harry asked with a grin, the twins both raised eyebrows and almost went slack jawed.

"Did I hear him right George?" Fred asked as he turned to his twin.

"I believe you did Fred." George replied and then turned to Harry. "But the question is why."

"A couple of reasons." Harry said as he moved around the desk and sat behind it. "First I have no desire to be pranked; the payment will insure I don't get pranked by you." The twins nodded. "Second I am aware others may prank me and in the event that happens I want you two to get them back."

"Seems the ickle firstie has a mean streak." George said with a little grin.

"That he does brother of mine." Fred replied with an equal grin. "I think I like it."

"Third, I need some help with another business venture and think you two could help with it and if you do I can promise more money." Harry replied as he pulled a magazine form his robe and tossed it on the table. The twins moved forward and looked at the title.

"Quidditch Weekly?" Fred asked confused.

"What do you two know about betting?" Harry asked with a grin, the twins looked up and then at each other again. Harry watched as they shared a silent conversation then walked over and brought two chairs to the desk, sitting down and leaning back.

"Go on." Both said with matching grins, one Harry shared.

"Gentlemen I believe this could be the start of a beautiful relationship." Harry said through his grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry whistled as he walked across the grounds towards Hagrid's hut, a small smile was on his lips from the meeting with the Weasley Twins. The duo were receptive of his ideas and were going to go over some of the small details and get back to him later in the week. Arriving at the hut Harry banged on the door several times, he jumped back when he heard loud barking.

"Back Fang, back." Harry heard Hagrid say over the barking and scratching at the door. "Hang on a second Harry." Hagrid said as his face appeared in a crack as he opened the door. "Back Fang." Finally Hagrid opened the door. "Come on in."

Harry walked into the hut and looked around, there was only one room inside and hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Glad you could make it Harry." Hagrid said as he let go of the large dog, which rushed Harry and started licking his face. Harry did his best to push the dog away but it took several attempts.

"No problem Hagrid." Harry replied as he took a seat in one of the chairs by the fire. Hagrid grinned and started pouring the kettle into a large teapot and placing rock like cakes with raisins on a plate.

"How are ya liking Hogwarts?" The large man asked as he brought the teapot and cakes over, pouring a cup for Harry.

"Its fine, all of the Professors are nice and I am learning a lot." Harry replied as he took a sip of the tea, Fang dropped his head in Harrys lap and the boy held back a groan when he noticed the drool falling on his robes.

"Course they are." Hagrid said with a chuckle, he and Harry then began talking about the classes and different things about the school. Harry left out his problem with Snape as he didn't want anyone aware of the problem until he had a way to deal with it. It was during their talk about Herbology that Harry noticed the paper sitting on the side table; the headline was what caught his eye.

"May I see that paper Hagrid?" harry asked with a nod to the paper, Hagrid looked over a shrugged as he passed it to Harry.

**Break-in at Gringotts**

The investigation into the Gringotts break-in on July 31st is still ongoing. The break-in is thought to be the work or either a single or group of Dark Wizards. The Goblins reported that the vault had been emptied earlier that day and when asked what was in the vault they replied "We're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you."

Harry furrowed his brow, that was the day he and Hagrid went to the bank and not only did Hagrid take something but he emptied his trust vault as well. He was almost positive he would have received an owl if it was his vault but the Goblins were prideful and might not like to reveal to a wealthy client they couldn't catch a thief. "I'm sorry but I need to go Hagrid."

"Somethin wrong harry?" The man asked with a frown.

"Maybe, I need to go and check on something." Harry took another sip of tea and placed the cup down. "I promise I'll come back another time alright."

Hagrid smiled and nodded. "Course it is, hope whatever it is ya need to leave for turns out alright."

"I'm sure it will but is it alright if I take this paper, didn't get to finish it?" Harry asked as he started towards the door, figuring Hagrid would let him easier if it seemed like he was taking it anyway.

"Course, old one anyway." Hagrid said with a smile, Harry smiled at the man as he left the hut. As soon as he was outside he walked along the path back to the castle and made his way inside and up to the second floor. He knew there was only a few ways to leave the castle and while he didn't want to show his hand yet he did need to go to Gringotts for other reasons.

Harry arrived at his destination and knocked on the door. "Come in." He heard McGonagall say from inside her office. Harry opened the door and saw the professor sitting at her desk with a stack of papers beside her. "How may I help you Mr. Potter."

"I hope I am not interrupting anything important ma'am." Harry said as he closed the door and walked to stand in front of her desk.

"Just grading some papers, is there a problem Mr. Potter?" She asked as she put down her quill.

"I was visiting Hagrid a few moments ago when I saw this old Prophet." Harry said as he handed her the paper, McGonagall took it and gave the front page a quick once over.

"And?" She asked curious what that had to do with her.

"Well ma'am it so happens I was there that day and emptied a vault." Harry informed her, getting a shocked look from her. "And I while I was not told it was my vault I want to be sure so I need to go to Gringotts."

"Well Mr. Potter I do hope it wasn't your vault but we cannot allow students, especially first years, to just leave the school." McGonagall replied with a sigh. "I'm sure you can owl Gringotts and ask them." Though she doubted they would reply with anything but what the paper said.

"According to the school bylaws any Lord that attends Hogwarts my leave if the reason involves his duties as the Head of House." Harry replied, McGonagall looked at him as if he grew another head. "As the Deputy Headmistress I assumed you had read them thus why I came to you and not Professor Flitwick."

"And where did you hear this from?" She asked skeptically, she had a feeling it was an older student, most likely the Weasley twins.

"I read it in the school Bylaws." Harry answered. "You can get a copy from Flourish & Blotts." McGonagall opened her mouth then closed it a few times before she took a claiming breath.

"Excuse me one moment." She said as she got up and walked across the room, Harry took a seat as McGonagall pulled a large book from a bookcase.

"Page one hundred and forty six." Harry informed the professor; she gave Harry a curious look and then turned to the page he said. Silence filled the room as McGonagall read; she snapped the book shut and let out a sigh.

"May I ask why you read this?" McGonagall asked as she walked back to the desk, book in hand.

"I thought it prudent to learn the rules to a new school before attending." Harry said with a shrug. "It was a lot and a few don't really apply anymore, I would suggest having the school board go over them, but I made note of a few that applied to me."

"I see." She replied with a curious look. "Well as you say Lord Potter, you are free to attend House business." Harry noted she called him Lord with a bit of respect. "I will ask in the future you to notify you're Head of House at least a day in advance when you will be leaving."

"I will try Professor, but days like this may come up." Harry said, McGonagall waited a few seconds before she nodded.

"Very well, I assume you will need to use the Floo." Harry nodded to her. "The pot is on the table next to the fireplace." She replied before pulling her wand out. **"Incendio"** Fire shot out from her wand and lite the fireplace.

Harry nodded and walked over to the fireplace, grabbing some powder and throwing it in. "Gringotts!" He called out before stepping in.

McGonagall let out a sigh and rubbed her forehead, while the staff knew Harry was a Lord they didn't think it would cause many problems but now that he had read the bylaws it could. She stood up and grabbed the book before making her way out of her office; she needed to tell not only tell Filius his student was gone but also Albus about the recent development.


End file.
